Equals
by justagirlwithwordyideas
Summary: The Blossoms are the most powerful family in Riverdale, at least that's what Cheryl was taught growing up. She was also taught that power respects power and falling in love with someone who has power never goes well. Until it does. \\TW: underage drinking & drug use, rape, drugging, child abuse, hompohobia/conversion therapy/
1. Equals: Prologue

**Equals: Prologue**

The Blossom parents were not very good ones. Not at all. But there was one lesson they taught their twins that Cheryl clung to. _Power respects power._ Cheryl had always thought of it as a hoax in her younger years but learned it was true after one particularly harsh prank on the mayor's son. After that Cheryl stuck to the rule. Obviously, she always knew she was on top, there was no one in Riverdale with more power or wealth than the Blossoms and Penelope and Clifford let it get to their children's heads. They gave their children nothing but the best and never batted an eyelash when the twins bragged about it. They were Blossoms after all, and there was no one who could best the Blossoms.

But as Cheryl learned, wealth doesn't always mean complete power.

/\/\/\

The McCoy's had power. Maybe even as much as the Blossoms. Sierra McCoy was the mayor of Riverdale after all. Her husband, son and daughter never hesitated to threaten someone with the fact they were connected to the mayor. But they lacked the wealth of a ancient town family, like the Blossoms per say. The town would collapse without the money Blossom Industries raked in so sometimes the McCoys had to suck it up and kiss up to the Blossoms.

/\/\/\

The Lodges were a money built family from the heart of Manhattan with connections to mobs and gangsters that got them what they needed and when. But on the correct side of the law Hiram and Hermione were stock traders and real estate investors. In the end the Lodges were getting money legally and illegally and no one wanted to get on their bad side, they have their connections at their disposal. When they move back to Riverdale they have a wealth that rivals the Blossoms and connections in the big city. For once the Blossoms aren't in complete control and Penelope will do anything to change that, even if gets her tangled in Hiram's web of illegal actions.

/\/\/\

When Veronica Lodge moved to Riverdale, Cheryl did not expect to be so swept up by her. She oozed class and sophistication which Cheryl didn't see much of in her small hometown. Which is probably why Cheryl was so drawn to her, at least that's what Cheryl thought. After getting close to her Cheryl was enthralled by her city girl stories, sassy attitude and way of getting what she wanted. She had the world at her fingertips and that's clearly what she was used to. Cheryl liked it, they were very similar and would have each other to talk about stuff other than the mind numbing small town issues that everyone else was so consumed with.

Cheryl and Veronica had a relationship like that, they'd meet at Pop's sometimes other drive out of the city for shopping. Sometimes it was simply a phone call to blow off steam while painting their nails or curling their hair. It wasn't until Veronica started comforting her Cheryl noticed herself feeling emotions she couldn't quite place. HBIC Cheryl had a soft spot for the brunette that could be quite gentle and soothing. It wasn't until the night Cheryl found herself soaking wet and freezing on the Lodges' living room floor did she realize that these feelings might not just be completely platonic.

Sitting there with her hands wrapped around a mug of coco with Veronica's arms wrapped around her she forcefully pushed away the thought of kissing the brunette girl. She was just hurt, she told herself but deep down she knew it wasn't that. Any feelings that had bubbled up were quickly shut down and locked away forever when Veronica agreed with her mom that Cheryl should go home.

As Cheryl walked home she promised herself she would never fall for someone who had power again. It was too dangerous, they had the power to destroy her because as a Blossom she was strong but as herself she was too vulnerable for someone like that. _Power respects power._ Power doesn't fall for power.

/\/\/\

Needless to say soon enough later Cheryl was finding herself feeling things for someone with power. Josie McCoy had interrupted her one day when she was sure she was alone in the gym showers. Josie had pointed out she had a great voice and should consider singing. Cheryl fought back a blush at the compliment and agreed to consider it. That was the start of a six month friendship that was mostly spent in the Riverdale High music room after hours. Cheryl would often drive Josie back home and Mayor McCoy would invite her in for dinner or a cup of tea. Cheryl liked it, she liked having a motherly figure who cared for her and a friend who she could laugh and express emotion around.

Until she found herself watching Josie a little closer during Vixens practice and felt her gaze steering towards Josie in the locker room. Cheryl hated that she couldn't seem to have a friendship without developing feelings. Maybe because it was that she didn't have many friends or love interests so whenever she got close to someone her feelings got to strong. Whatever it was Cheryl hated it. The only good thing that came from it was that she was able to admit her big secret. She was not straight. She hated that too, she had an image to uphold which is why she was forced to bite back her feelings and be a good friend.

 _ **A/N: the first few chapters will pretty much be rewrites of the episodes with what I believe are missing scenes then it strays from the canon storyline. Thanks for read hope you enjoy the story.**_


	2. Equals: Get Your Snakes Under Control

**Equals: Get Your Snakes Under Control**

 _ **A/N: TW: rape, drugging, underaged alcohol and drug use**_

The jingle jangle taste was warm and tangy in my mouth. Betty was looking down at all of us while she was sitting rigidly, hanging onto her water bottle for dear life. Archie had a horrid expression on his face making it clear he didn't enjoy the drug. I wasn't fond of it either but there was no way I was going to give up my bad girl HBIC persona, especially in front of Veronica's New York CIty guest.

"You should have some, Betty. It's not that bad," Veronica slurred, taking a break from her wild dancing.

"You should," I said, focusing on making sure my voice was steady. That task was plenty difficult since my head was starting to pound and my vision stir.

"Really Veronica, you bring in some New York street rat and all of a sudden your doing drugs and drinking and dragging in your new so call friends? I'm out you want to be this person then don't call me your friend," Betty snapped, yanking the stick of jingle jangle from my hand. "I can't believe you too, Cheryl," she whispered to me before storming off.

That's when I concluded I didn't like Nick . I noticed him getting handsy with Veronica, who's in a relationship, while I was sitting back trying to overcome the effects of the jingle jangle. I watched as Veronica rejected him and he sulked off doing a loop around the people dancing before settling besides me on the small sofa.

"How are you doing pretty girl?" he said.

I flinched away. He reeked of alcohol and strong aftershave which wasn't a pleasant combination. "The name is Cheryl."

"Turning away a compliment baby girl?" he slurred again.

"I don't know you. Get your stalkerish ass away from me now," I snapped, standing up and strutting to the main door and letting myself out.

Fast forward not to many weeks later I was at the SoDale Gala because Veronica and Josie begged me to watch them perform in the Pussy cats. I finally decided I wanted to go and now I'm standing in a crowd of people in way to much perfume and cologne. I watched the girls sing and dance with my drink loosely held in my hand.

The next time I took a sip I pulled the cup away quickly, it tasted salty and bitter. I bit back a cough and took another sip. Each sip turned out to be the same and soon enough the Pussycats on stage looked fuzzy and almost pixelated. I started to feel dizzy and as I felt myself fall back strong arms pulled me close. I looked back almost expecting it to be Jason but it was Nick St. Clair and I didn't have the energy to push myself away. I closed my eyes for a few seconds but it must have been longer from that because when I opened them I was on a bed somewhere with Nick towering over me with his hands on my thighs.

I tried to scream and kick him or fight but I couldn't I felt like a rag doll. He started to smile like a villain from a children's movie. I squeezed my eyes back closed bracing for what I knew would happen when I heard a loud crash. I opened my eyes to see Veronica and Josie coming through the room door. I took the distracting situation to try and wriggle out of Nick's grasp. The rest of the events where foggy but I remember Veronica hoisting me into a sitting position and then going to pummel Nick.

Then I felt numb.

/\/\/\

The drag race was the first time I had gone out since my incident with Nick St. Douche. It was technically between the Southside Serpents and a rival drug gang the Ghoulies but Jughead got Archie involved who got Veronica involved who got Betty involved who, for some reason, decided to get me involved. So here I was dressed in my favorite summer outfit- a white crop top and short, red, high-waisted shorts- sitting on the hood of my red Thunderbird with Kevin and Betty. We were making bets about who would win and I was watching Kevin and Betty make heart eyes at their Serpent Scum beaus. I scoffed to myself but kept a neutral expression on my face.

It wasn't until the race was going to start and a Serpent girl walked up to be the flag girl that I wanted to get involved. I slid off the car and strutted up to the short girl. I looked her up and down inspecting her outfit for flaws I could point out. The only thing I came up with was that she had to be hot in pants.

"Uh, I usually do the honors," the pink haired Serpent said. Her voice was sharp and she made no effort to hide her up and down glance of me.

"Not today Cha-cha. I was born for this moment," I said in what I hoped was an over the top, confident voice. Or as I like to call it the Blossom voice.

She glared at me, trying to make it look like her head wasn't completely tilted up to look me in the eye. It was true I stood a decent amount taller than her so I was looking down at her beneath my sunglasses. After a few tense seconds she handed over the red fabrics swatches being used as flags. I felt her eyes boring into my back as I sashayed forward until I was in between the two cars.

"Are you ready, boys?" I asked in a flirty voice. Jughead and some freak in black and white face paint nodded. I lifted up my arms and on the count of three swung them down, admiring the _swoosh_ sound the fabric made as it was dragged through the sky.

I walked back towards the Serpent girl painfully slow after the cars had taken off. I handed the girl the fabric pieces and smirked. She looked as if she was about to make some smartass comment when a police siren blared into focus. We exchanged a panicked glance before running towards our respective cliques and sped away.

/\/\/\

I was at Thistle House that evening painting my nails a shocking shade of blue and my toes a light bubblegum pink and talking on the phone with Veronica simultaneously when she brought up the drag race.

"So what was up with you and the girl today?" Veronica asked offhandedly.

"Oh, Ronnie, you're so silly," I admonished. "She's Serpent Scum and I'm a Blossom. What was going on was some unfiltered hate."

"Say what you want Cher but the tension between you two was so thick I could have cut it with a knife."

"That's...nonsense," I said, trying to playoff the pause.

"Whatever you say. Did you do the chem homework that's due tomorrow?" Veronica sked and just like that the subject was dropped and changed.

/\/\/\

"Effectively immediately students from Southside High School will be being bussed into Riverdale High School," the overhead PA announced.

I felt my blood freeze as the PSA came to an end. The Southside were coming to our nice and pristine school. Drug dealing, car racing, drinking, gang infested Southside kids. And most importantly that girl might show up here. Not likely half of them would have to get bussed off to Seaside or Greendale High and she was probably one of them.

Nope. The next morning I watched form the tiny gap in the stairs as a slew of Southside Serpents walked through the hall the short, pink haired girl leading them. Her arms were crossed in a clear attempt to be intimidating but she was not pulling it off. I kept watching as Veronica and Betty welcomed them with open arms. Ha, imagine having open arms for Southside scum. I motioned to Reggie and then started walking down the stairs looking at the gang members.

Jughead noticed me first and just had to make a comment. "There's the school spirit I so fondly remember."

Veronica turned slowly on her surly designer heel to look at me and my crew of Vixens and Bulldogs. "Cheryl, no one invited Fascist Barbie to the party," she said icily.

I sighed, this is just how it is. "Wrong. No one invited Southside Scum to our school," I said as I came face to face with tiny pinky.

"Say that to my face," pinky growled.

I really need to learn this girls name calling her pinky was starting to get on my nerves. "Happily Queen of the Buskers," I snapped back.

A tall and strong looking boy lunged forward but pinky cleared her throat. "Sweet Pea stay back," she spoke and the boy stayed back.

I rolled my eyes. In my opinion Sweet Pea was the name of a lotion scent not a boy giant but I ignored that. "Get your snakes under control," I hissed.

Sweet Pea and another boy took steps forward, one of them cracking their knuckles. "I said stop," pinky roared, snapping her head back to stare at them.

 _Wow._ Was my first thought, _that was impressive._ But I had to bite back a groan. She had power over these mindless buffon which meant I couldn't toy with her because, damn, _power respects power._ Not that her power counted as power she was the little leader of a gang which didn't count as power but still.

Pinky turned back towards me. "Don't get to cocky, Barbie," she said in a low voice, "you don't want to mess with the Serpents."

I rolled my eyes and tossed my hair over my shoulder. I turned and walked off but paused to look over my shoulder and mouth, 'yes I do.'

/\/\/\

"Did you just tell Jughead that Archie and Betty kissed?" Pinky (who I now know is named Toni) asked, turning on a faucet like she totally wasn't in here for eavesdropping purposes.

I rolled my eyes and kept reapplying my lipstick. "Yes. So what if I did?" I was so fired up from being ditched by people I considered my...acquaintances and the call with Jughead that my voice was snappy.

Toni looked shocked at either my tone or my answer but she didn't say. "Did you at least have a reason?"

I sighed dramatically and capped my lipstick, turning to face the Serpent. "Oh, that's right you're new here. I'm Cheryl Blossom, . Cheryl Bombshell, which means I need no reasons. I simply am. Feel free to tremble."

Toni quirked an eyebrow at me. "I have another idea. Why don't you tell me what's wrong because you're clearly in pain." I don't know what was going through her head because she reached out and put her hand on my forearm.

Her hand was much softer than what I assumed of a biker gang member. But that's not the point, the point is this Serpent girl had her hands on me. "Get your Sapphic, Serpent hands off my body!" I cried slapping her hand away.

I immediately felt guilty. I had hated my parents for their abusive tendencies and here I was doing the same. But it's not like I cared what happened to Toni. I looked up and met her eyes which were now widened in shock but she was smirking like she just won a prize or something. The guilt intensified and I did what I thought I had to, I ran. Not literally but I left the situation. Right as I pushed the bathroom door open I heards Toni shout out 'I know you're hurting!'

Which I am not. At least not that I'm aware of.

/\/\/\

I was at Pop's with Veronica planning our next shopping trip in the hour or so before her date with Archie. We were planning on taking her car to New York City for the weekend to hit up some of the stores there and then go to some party one of Hermione Lodge's colleagues were throwing. We sat across from each other in a both ironing out last minute details while sipping milkshakes when the entrance door opened with force that shook the building's frame and made the bell over the door ring angrily.

Veronica turned around and I snapped my head up, interested by who could have made such an entrance and was quickly let down when it revealed to be Toni, Sweet Pea and another Serpent boy. I shook my head, they let Southside kids into Riverdale High and now they think they own the Northside too.

"Welcome!" Pop Tate called jovially and went back to wiping down the walk-up counter, not even noticing the new customers were Serpents.

Veronica turned back around with a smirk front and center on her face. She took a slow sip of her milkshake and then looked at me like she knew all the secrets of the world. "Looks like your Serpent girl is here."

"My? Serpent? Girl?" I tried to keep it together but my question came out more like three questions because all could think about was that Veronica knew my secret.

"Yes. The rivalry that will lead to a shocking friendship. Almost like ours," Veronica said, shooting me a half smile.

I let out a shaky breath, crisis averted. "Oh Ronnie, the day Toni and I are friends will be the day pig fly. Did I tell you about our bathroom encounter?"

Veronica cocked her head to the side as if to say 'go on'. I launched into the story not feeling bad about my attempt at sabotaging their couple's weekend and just as I was getting to the sapphic, Serpent hands part Toni walked up to our table.

My jaw dropped at the nerve this girl had. Coming over to our table uninvited, she clearly didn't know who was in charge here.

"Like what you see here Bombshell?" Toni teased.

I don't know why she would even say that. Actually it could be because my mouth is hanging open and my eyeline is aimed at somewhere it definitely shouldn't be. She's clearly used to people hitting on her. "You wish, Cha-cha," I retorted, straightening up and closing my mouth.

"What brings you over here?" Veronica asked. Ever the diplomat, that one.

"I heard there were killer milkshakes here and I wanted Miss Lodge's opinion on which one is the best," she said hesitantly.

"As if," I mumbled to myself while Veronica recommended the chocolate peanut butter milkshake to 'my Serpent girl'.

"She was totally over here to grab your attention," Veronica whisper yelled when Toni had left our both and walked up to the counter. "Did you see the way she not so subtle checked you out?"

"Everyone checks me out. I'm everything everyone ever wanted," I said with a cheeky smile.

Veronica laughed and we went back to planning our trip.


	3. Equals: Let's Go Somewhere

It was Thursday night, a whole two days since the Southside students transferred to my school so tonight was a treat myself night. I was at the the Bijou with my popcorn and cherry cola in hand waiting to get my ticket when Toni approached me.

She's everywhere. It's official I cannot escape this Serpent girl who has now not only invaded the Northside but my mind too. "Oh, my God. what do you want? And why do you keep stalking me?"

Toni wrinkled her nose defensively. "I'm not. I came to see this movie with Fangs and he bailed on me."

I looked at her blankly and didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm alone at the movies and I'm tryin to avoid my mother who has turned out house into her sexual playpen. So no. I'm not really," I say quietly. Not really what I was going for but my mouth and brain had different ideas apparently.

Toni's face softens. "Well I was gonna grab a seat alone. Unless you want some company, no pressure."

I looked at her taking a few seconds to contemplate it. I smiled and raised my straw to my lips. "Let's go," I whispered, walking away into the theater.

I heard Toni's boots right behind me. The theater was packed so I found the only area with two seats available and sat down in one of them. Toni stepped over my legs a few seconds later and sat down next to me. I put the popcorn between us and told her we can share. As the movie starts I look over at Toni who's wrapped up in the movie adn I take a moment to study her profile as the colors light flickers on her face.

She's really pretty, I have to admit. I shake myself out of whatever trance that was and look back to the screen. I reach my hand into the popcorn bucket to grab a few pieces of the butter corn when I feel something warm and definitely not corn in the bucket. At first I think it's a dead body part, that someone dropped a finger or something in the popcorn but then it moves and I realize it was Toni's hand. She looks over at me with a look I can't decipher. Then it hits me, we just shared the cheesiest first date stereotype. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Somehow we ended up at Pop's sitting on the stools in front of the walk up counter with milkshakes and a shared basket of fries between us.

"You may think you've mastered the art of silent tears, but I saw you crying during that movie" Toni said lightly and I froze.

"I never cry during movies. Real life's tragic enough," I retort, trying to get myself to calm down. I feel my head spinning. How does this girl always manage to read me perfectly. It's crazy.

"Oh," Toni whispers.

"Everyone thinks I'm this loveless monster but it's not true," I said, desperately trying to keep my voice from breaking. "I loved someone who loved me and my mother destroyed them."

"You mean Jason? I heard how close you guys were," Toni said softly.

"No, her name was...Heather. One night my mother caught us in the same bed. She said I was...deviant," I said, not bothering to wipe the few tears that fell.

I watched at Toni's face transformed completely, it was like her features melted into understanding and sympathy. She took my hand that was closest to her and held it in hers. "Cheryl, I am so sorry but you have to know your mother's wrong. You're not loveless, you're not deviant, okay?"

She pauses and I look up. Her eyes are clouded over with emotion and intensity and suddenly I feel the tension that Veronica is always talking about. Toni looks me right back in they eye, "You're sensational," she utters.

We stay like that, her holding my hand and us making eye contact, something usaid floating between us.

"Let's go somewhere," I whisper.

She nods and together we leave. I get in my Thunderbird and she hesitates before getting in next to me. "You're not taking me somewhere to kill me right?" she asks.

I sigh fighting off a laugh. "Way to ruin the moment, Topaz," I say sarcastically.

"We were having a moment?" she asks, matching my tone. "You should have told me, I would have commited it to memory."

I pouted, slightly disappointed that she didn't remember everything that had just happened but hoped her expression looked playful.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Bombshell, I'll never forget going to the movies with you and then holding your hand while you cried."

"Don't make it sound so crude."

"Nothing about you is crude, Cherry."

"We're here, get out." I got out of the car as I spoke, rolling up the convertible top and waiting for my companion to get out too. Once she was out I locked my car and started walking down a narrow path that wound through trees.

"You brought me to a forest. This is shaping up like a murder operation here."

"Nonsense Cha-cha. The only way you might die tonight is from temptation." I smirk at her while I kept walking forwards.

"What exactly do you have planned?" Her voice is breathy as she asks this, like she just ran a mile.

"Let's go for a swim," I suggested as we exited the forest and came to a stop on Sweetwater River's bank. I shrugged off the blazer I was wearing and kicked off my flats.

"What?" Toni shrieked, fear and disbelief clear on her voice.

"What? Can you not swim?" I asked innocently.

"I bet you I'm a better swimmer than you," she said indignantly.

"Bet's on. We'll race."

She smirks at me then sheds her dirty, white converse, her jean jackets and the flannel she had tied around her waist.

"Three..two..one...go," she shouts, running full speed into the water until it's deep enough to wade in.

I run in at go and start swimming once the water in deep enough. The water is frigid, when I come up for air breaks it feels like ice is hitting my skin but I keep going. I see Toni's soaked hair a few feet in front of me so I push harder. When I reach the opposite bank Toni is already sitting on the grass with her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

I climb on to the bank and wring out my hair before sitting down next to her. "You were right. You're a damn good swimmer."

"I'm a damn good dancer too," she remarks. "I'm good at anything I try."

"Oh, really? Dance now then," I say with a bossy edge on my voice.

Toni adopts a challenging look on her face and crosses her arms. "You'll have to catch me first," she says and then jumps into the fiver and starts swimming across.

I watch her for a few minutes before I remembered this was a challenge and dove in after her. She reaches the land before I'm even three-fourths of the way. Luckily she's distracted with her back away from the water when I get there. I step onto land slowly, trying to stay quiet. I creep up behind the Serpent girl and wrap my arms around her. "Caught ya," I whispered into her ear.

She jerked her shoulders a little clearly spooked by the contact but I feel the shiver that runs down her spine. She turns around in my arms. I take a step back and drop my arms.

"Oh yeah? So what's the song gonna be?" she asks gesturing to her phone that's lying on her jacket. I bend down, pick it up and chose a song.

* * *

I grab my chemistry homework and book from my locker, put it in my backpack, and put my geometry book back in my locker. I slam it shut and continue walking down the hall. I stop and reconfirm our shopping trip this weekend before continuing back down the hall not making eye contact with anyone until Toni sidles up besides me.

"Glad to see you carried through with your end of the bet," she says, falling in step with me but looking straight ahead.

"I told you this outfit isn't ridiculous. It's just red, blue and white. Slightly patriotic at an undue time but not ridiculous," I retort with a tiny smile.

"So after my wonderful-"

Toni's speech is cut off by a stuffed animal in the shape of a pig hitting her in the chest. It drops to the floor after the impact. She bends down to pick it up. As she does I scan my eyes around the hallway and make eyes with a beaming Veronica, she threw the pig.

**Flashback**

" _Yes. The rivalry that will lead to a shocking friendship. Almost like ours," Veronica said, shooting me a half smile._

 _I let out a shaky breath, crisis averted. "Oh Ronnie, the day Toni and I are friends will be the day pig fly. Did I tell you about our bathroom encounter?"_

**Flashback end**

"What the hell?" Toni says, still inspecting the pig. "Do you think this is because of my hair? Is pink to young? Should I go purple?"

"Oh, Topaz, give me the pig," I say and she hands me the stuffed animal. I unwrap the piece of paper that was secured around its neck like a necklace. In Veronica's loopy handwriting it says : 'i see you and your serpent girl are friends now. score blossom. P.s. did you get the whole pigs fly thing?! xo ronnie' . I show the slip of paper to Toni who reads it with a frown etched on her face the entire time.

"Score Blossom?" she asked. She looks up at me with her eyebrows pressed together eyes conveying hurt.

Suddenly, I realize how it must look. I chuck the pig back in the direction of veronica who shouts 'hey' when it must hit her. "Cha-cha it's not what it looks like. I enjoy spending time with you," I say softly.

Someone behind me looks at me funny and I flip them the finger.

"What is it then, Cheryl? 'Score Blossom' makes it sound like I was a conquest to you." she's biting down hard on her bottom lip, a action I recognize as trying to fight off tears.

I hurt her. Unintentionally but still. I feel absolutely terrible. I take her hand and drag her into the library where there are only a few people but on the opposite side of the room as us.

"Since the day we met at the drag race Veronica had been teasing me about the 'tension' we have between us. Then that day you came to our table at Pop's I told her I would be friends with you the day pigs fly. As you can see there was a change of events and here we are now, hence the flying pig. It was her way of saying we became friends and she was right," I huff out. I try to keep my voice down since the librarian is watching us like hawk but I can't help the slight rise at the end. "I'm...sorry."

"Why? Because of an inside joke? This is totally something Fangs or Sweet Pea would do." Toni smiles at me, clearly having accepted my apology. "She clearly thinks we're going to get together though, 'Score Blossom?' She totally thinks it."

I laugh and pull the short Serpent into a hug. She smells like a grass and leather, a combination I find I like.

/\/\/\

"Cheryl, I agreed to a will reading. I didn't agree to a makeover," Toni complains as she sits on the edge of my bed. "Unless it involves that blouse."

I walk out all the way out of the closet now dangling the blouse. "Nice right. For the record, j'adore your flannel mesh aesthetic. I'm merely...augmenting it for the occasion," I say, my voice just above a whisper.

Toni jumps on to her feet and snathces the blouse from my hands. Just as she's about to walk into the closet to change my mother opens the door.

"What are you doing here?" Penelope asks, staring at Toni.

"She's here for the will reading," I say walking to the door. A nonverbal signal for her to get out.

Mother doesn't get it. "And why on earth would she be there?"

"I invited her for emotional support, mother," I stated simply. I bit my tongue to avoid saying something I would regret.

I watch Mother huff and puff for a few seconds before storming out of my room. She slams the door behind her which makes me flinch.

"She's a nightmare," Toni says and I nodd.

"Isn't she though?"

/\/\/\


	4. Equals: Dream Girl

The next Monday, which is after two painfully long days playing house with my abusive mother and crazy uncle, I finally see Toni again. I walk quickly towards where she's standing by her locker although I try to make it look casual. "Cha-cha, thanks for being there Friday," I say leaning back on the locker next to her's.

"No problem. Actually one problem, your mother actually kicked me out of your house, like escorted me to the door and then shoev my ankle with her pointy shoe," Toni told me with a smile on her pretty face.

I knew my face wasn't as pretty, I knew I was frowning, once more because of my horrid creature of a mother. "I'll have to bring that up with her."

"You don't have to do that, Cheryl," Toni said frowning slightly.

"Yes, I do. Actually, Vixen mid-year tryouts are today. Will you and your amazing dance skills be joining us?" I asked, rolling out the z in amazing.

"I think so, Cherry. I even got Veronica to give me a uniform from the supply closet," she says, closing her locker door and starting to walk.

I take two long strides to catch up with her. Well then, see you third period. Good luck Cha-cha. Not that you need it, I've seen what you got," I whispered into her ear before walking away and down a separate hallway to my first class. As I walked away though I saw a flash of Toni stuck to her spot, a tiny bit of pink coloring her cheeks.

/\/\/\

"Well there's no way you ameautuers can beat that so auditions are over. Toni and inner circle Vixens stay back, everyone else shoo," I called after the applause for Toni's fantastic performance was over. After I briefed the girl on the sleepover at my house i asked Toni to stay back.

Toni was still flushed from working out and her hair was fluffy from getting whipped around. "What's up, Cherry?" she asked, wiping sweat from her hairline.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get dinner tonight. I know this cute place in Greendale," I said nonchalantly, trying not to blush and make it a big deal.

"Are you asking me on a date Miss Blossom?" Toni asked, her voice carrying a laugh.

"It depends, do you want to go an a date with me, Miss Topaz?" I shot back.

Toni lickedher bottom lips with playfulness in her eyes. "Pick me up at six, Cherry." and with that she walked off leaving me alone and with a permanent smile plastered onto my face.

At lunch I walked up to the table where the Scooby gang was sitting and tapped Veronica's shoulder. She turned around and looked at me. "What's up, Cheryl?"

"A word?" I asked, smiling at Betty who said hello.

"Sure," Veronica said, standing up and excusing herself. We walked wordlessly out of the cafeteria and into the deserted hallways.

"What did you need to talk about?" Veronica asked sweetly.

"I kinda sort asked Toni on a date and now I'm supposed to pick her up at six," I said in one breath. I sounded nervous, something I never did. And the Veronica did something I never thought she'd do, she bounced up and down and clapped her hands. Toni may have been right, Veronica wanted us to get together.

"This is great. Do you know what you're gonna wear? Or where you're going or what the plan is?" Veronica rambled excitedly.

"Uh no. A place in Greendale and maybe to get ice cream after?" I suggested.

"Okay, come to my place after school we'll get you all dolled up. Even though Toni would like you if you wore sweatpants," Veronica declared. "Now spill the beans, do you guys have chemistry? Have you guys hung out?"

I smiled at her and started talking about our movie/Pop's/river night and the will reading and how I finally noticed the tension. And that's how the two most dignified girls in school spent the rest of lunch period sitting on the hallway floor leaning against the lockers and laughing like we were gradeschool girls.

/\/\/\

"And done," Veronica announced directing me towards her wall length mirror. She stood next to me holding a makeup brush smiling like she was the fairy godmother. She put my hair up in a loose ponytail, did my eye makeup in hues of silver and of course had put on my iconic lipstick. It made my simple black jeans, white and black striped top and red heels look so much more glamorous.

"Thank you so much, Ronnie," I said after I spun around and took my appearance in.

"You're very welcome, Cher. Now go get your girl. Have fun! Be. Safe." she said as she gently shoved me out her door and on my way to my date.

As I drove towards Toni's trailer my mind couldn't help but drift towards the negative. What if she's leading me on or I say something wrong or maybe I interpreted the pick me up at six wrong. It continued until I got to the trailer where Toni was sitting on the stairs of her porch just staring off into the distance. All of my doubts disappeared, she looked even more stunning tonight than she normally did. It took a few moments for her to notice me pull up but her eyes lit up when she did.

"Cherry," she said with the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face.

"Cha-cha. You coming?" I asked gesturing to the empty passenger seat.

She nodded and hopped off the steps, jogging over to get in the car. I smiled at her as I pulled out of the the driveway and headed towards Greendale.

"Do you take all pretty girls on a date two weeks after meeting them?" Toni asked me jokingly.

I giggled. I giggled like a common, love-sick teenager. "I'm going to sound so much like Veronica when I say this but: No, there was just something between us," I said, turning my head to catch her reaction, which was a face splitting grin.

"Definitely something Lodgette would say," Toni said with a laugh.

"You're so smiley tonight."

"Well it's not everyday I get to go on a date with my dream girl, " Toni said. She looked over at me almost afraid she had said the wrong thing.

"So I'm your dream girl?"

"Hmmm," Toni said in mock contemplation. "Smart, strong, drop dead gorgeous, dominant. Checks all the boxes."

I laugh and reach out my right hand to hold her left. We stay like that in a calm silence until we reach the restaurant. "Come on now, Cha-cha, they have just about everything you could imagine here," I said, hopping out of my car and walking around to Toni's side. As she starts walking she takes my hand and pulls me close to her.

"How may I help you ladies?" the hostess asked when we walked in.

"Blossom, party of two," I answer.

"So dedicated to your friendship, huh? Most friend groups just show up and end up waiting eons and eons," the hostess says while grabbing menus and silverware.

I shoot a confused look at Toni who returns it. "Actually," Toni said, "we're here together. Like together, together."

"Oh, I am so sorry ladies. My apologies, your table is right this way, follow me." The lady turns fire engine red and turns away scurrying towards out table. We follow her hand in hand to a small two top. She places down the menu and then runs off to seat someone else.

Toni and I picked up our menus and studied them. After deciding I laid my menu down on the table and watched Toni read and probably reread the selection. She smiled at me gently when she put her menu down. "So what are you getting?"

"So you're telling me the first time you got kissed was by a goat?" Toni said through laughter, holding her hand up the her face and covering her mouth.

"I didn't say that, you assumed it. But yes, the goat completely licked my lips, Mother was horrified," I said back, popping a slice of my California roll into my mouth. "Who was your first kiss?"

Toni blushed and looked down. "Fangs. We were like seven and he told me he would always protect me and me being raised by the TV assumed the right answer to that was to kiss him."

I frowned. "Raised by the TV?"

Toni looked embarrassed and fiddled with her hands for a few long seconds. "My mom ODed when I was like six. I never knew my dad and my uncle wasn't the best guardian out there."

"That's terrible, I had no idea Toni," I said softly. I reached out and put my hand hers before looking up into her eyes. The chestnut colored orbs were pinched with sadness.

"It's fine, let's drop this. Let's blow this joint, there's a great ice cream place on the Southside," Toni said, straightening up with a mischievous look.

"Let's," I said, enjoying the turns this night kept taking. I stood up, tossed a few twenties on the table and then grabbed Toni's hand leading her back to my car. "You drive. You know where this place is afterall."

Toni caught the keys I tossed at her with surprising ease. "I'll be careful."

"I didn't think you'd be reckless. Not just anybody gets the keys to my car."

Toni laughed. The wind that was whipping through her hair as we flew down Riverdale's Main Street created a beautiful halo around her beautiful face. At least I thought so. "Right, only the Southside Serpent you've only known for two weeks and have already taken out get's the keys," Toni says.

I can't help but smile. "That's right."

/\/\/\

"Where were you, Cherly?" Mother asked me when I walked into Thistle house. There goes my attempt at sneaking in.

"I had a girls night with the Vixens. We went to Greendale," I said. I walked past my psycho mother and started taking the stairs.

"So you weren't with that girl Serpent Scum?"

I froze at the mention of Toni. My heart was beating like crazy. God only knows what would happen if she found out the truth. "I was. She made the Vixens, it's only right she would be in on the team girls night."

If she wasn't my mother I probably would have slapped her wrinkled cheek for talking about Toni like that. But she is my Mother and she won't hesitate to slap me. Or worse. _Power respects power._

"If you say so, Cheryl. Go to bed now it's late," Mother commanded.

I rolled my eyes and took a few more steps before stopping again. "Oh, and Mother. I'll be having some Vixens over tomorrow. Be on your best behavior."

I heard my mother scoff and say something but I ignored her and kept walking to my room. When I got there I changed into sleep clothes and opened my geometry book to study a formula we were supposed to have memorized by the next day.

Right before I went to bed I checked my phone in what seemed to be the first time all night and saw a text from Veronica.

 **Veronica: how was the date?**

 **Me: success**

/\/\/\

Veronica and I had lunch at a picnic table on the outskirts of the courtyard. We were picking at our salad and talking. Mostly about my date with Toni last night but we also talked a bit about the bachelor episode and her mother wanting to run for mayor. We were in the middle of laughing about something that Veronica's driver had done this morning when 'my Serpent girl' (as Veronica still calls her) approached our table. This time though, I wasn't upset about getting interrupted by her.

"Cha-cha," I said as a greeting.

"Cherry. Lodgette," Toni greeted.

"What brings you over here today? I'm guessing not a milkshake recommendation." Veronica laughs at her own 'joke', which is more just like a reference to the first time Toni infringed on us.

"Actually on the subject of milkshakes, I was wondering if Cherry wanted to go to Pop's with me after school?" Toni asked, looking at me.

"I'll be there at four. Bring your stuff for the Vixens sleepover," I said, with my own small, half-smile.

"Will do. See ya." Toni walked away with a small skip in her step, but not before waving goodbye to Veronica.

/\/\/\

"Topaz, I was starting to think you stood me up," I joked when Toni slide into the booth seat across from me with a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Never. Sweet Pea cornered me and was teasing me. It was hard to escape him," Toni said.

"He seems like… and interesting person to have around."

"Definitely interesting." Toni handed Pop her menu as he took her order and then he walked away to go make our milkshakes. "Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

I was mildly terrified. Wanting or needing to talk never led to anything good. At least in my experience. "About what?"

"Uh, well...oh, look our milkshakes," Toni changed the subject quickly and looked down at her lap.

"Yes, thank you Pop," I said as the diner owner put the shakes down. When he was out of ear shot I turned my focus back towards Toni. "Are you okay?"

She looked out the window. "Uh, yeah. Just a little nervous."

"Why? Are you nervous about the Vixen sleepover?" I was really disappointed Toni might be nervous about the sleepover. I would have anyone's head who made fun of her and the girl were nice. She really had nothing to worry about. Then again, I was jumping to conclusions.

"Uh no. Veronica already talked about that for four hours so I think I know every possible outcome." She shifted her gaze straight down to her milkshake. "I was nervous because I'm about to, uh, do something that I don't normally, uh, do."

"Okay?" I tried to keep my voice steady. I didn't want to let on that I was getting a little worried, this was nothing like the confident and sassy Serpent I knew.

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" Toni said in one breath, so fast it sounded like she was talking with our spaces.

I was shocked. I didn't say anything, in fact I could barely move. Sure, I had noticed she looked at me more than most people and the air always seemed to be tense between us. Hell, I'll even admit I had a crazy crush on her but I never imagined she'd like me back. Ever.

Then I noticed my mistake. Toni was looking at me her eyes wide with panic, hands braced on the table like she was ready to push herself up and run.

"I'm so sorry, Cherry. For messing everything up. I just, I like you like a lot and I thought you were into me too with the dinner, I just…" Toni rambled as she stood up. She really was talking fast, so fast I couldn't interrupt her. "I'm gonna go."

"Sit down, Topaz," I said, loud enough to get her to look at me. I pointed at the bench.

She looked around and then sat back down. "What?"

"Yes."

Her eyebrows crinkled together. "Yes what."

"You didn't mess anything up, Cha-cha, there's nothing to be sorry for," I said sincerely. I stood up and leaned forward so my mouth was hovering by her ear. "I like you a lot too," I whispered, "we're gonna be one hell of a power couple."

Toni looked up as I sat back down. "I get it now," she said. "Yes. You said yes. Fuck."

I looked at her quizzically. She only smiled and took my hand in hers.

/\/\/\

"I didn't want to invite all the girls tonight, but I knew my hideous mother would never allow me to invite just you. Which is what I...craved," I whispered to Toni while Josie, Betty and Veronica slept soundly on the floor.

Toni cocked an eyebrow mischievously. I was leaning towards her and she leaned towards me and right before our lips connected there was a booming crash in the hallway. Toni and I exchanged a puzzled look before leaping out of my bed to inspect whatever happened in the hallway.

I was not expecting to see Nana Rose lying unconsciously at the base off the stairs. I found Toni's hand and squeezed it. She squeezed my hand back.

"I think I may be next," I said to no one in particular


	5. Equals: Deviant

_**A/N:very long chapter here. hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. favorite and review please!**_

"You've been acting different, Cheryl. So different. I'm taking somewhere where they can fix you. Make you all better," Mother said looking straight ahead, her eyes trained on the road.

"What's wrong with me mother?" I asked shortly.

"You know what you've been doing, Cheryl. Ever since junior high. Deviant. Deviant. Deviant."

I bit my lip. I heard stories about kids who got sent to conversion therapy. Beat till they died or injected with so much toxins and drugs they overdosed or the lucky ones that made it out left with mental trauma.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Mother. Let's go home," I said in a half-assed attempt at making Mother change her mind.

But it was to late. We were already in front of The Sisters of Quiet Mercy. "You will get better, Cheryl. You have to get better."

I rolled my eyes but terror had gripped my bones, making itself comfortable for a long stay.

Tired. I'm so tired. But I don't just need some sleep, I need food and warmth and...Toni. I'd even settle for Betty or Archie or Veronica, maybe even Kevin. It was so lonely here. They were trying to starve and freeze the gay out of me apparently. I wasn't doing much to fight the evil nuns off. I was too busy trying to disappear into my book or hold on to any hope that someone might find me. That someone would make the Sisters stop. Tired. I'm so so tired of it all.

"Cheryl," Sister Woodhouse barged into my small cell. "We're doing something more physical today so put your shoes on."

I slowly sat up and bent down to grab the small and worn Mary Janes that probably were worn at least five times before me. I unbuckled them and slipped my feet in.

"Faster Cheryl. We don't have time for dilly dallying."

I moved as quickly as I could, fastening the shoes and jumping to my feet. Bad choice. I felt my weak legs sway beneath me.

Sister Woodhouse smiled. "Let's go." We walked down a long hallway and then down a flight of stairs into a steaming hot room with at least fifty sand bags stacked in the center. "Stack all of the bags in the NorthWest corner, Cheryl."

I huffed as she walked away but brabbed on of the bags and slung it into the directed corner. It felt like I was lifting and moving bags for days. Finally, I dropped that last one onto the pile and collapsed on the floor. I was covered in a layer or dust, sand and sweat. What I would give for a shower right now. The door opened and I perked up. Sister Woodhouse entered and I let out a breath, I could finally leave this sandbag hell. Wrong. Apparently I had stacked the bags in wrong corner.

It was sore by the time I was halfway through removing the bags. My muscles ached with every movement I made. I was so thirsty. I couldn't help the tears that were bubbling out of my eyes and clouding my vision. I stumbled and let go of the sandbag I was holding. I fell to the ground sobbing. I just wanted this to end.

I wanted Toni and long chats with Veronica and playing with Juniper and Dagwood with Betty and singing with Josie and food at Pop's with the gang and greuling practices with the Vixens and tea with Nana. I just wanted out of this hellhole. I don't know how long I was on the floor before Sister Woodhouse entered and clucked her tongue in distaste.

"Oh Cheryl. You'll never get better if you don't try," she said, yanking me up to my feet.

I held back a sob.

"It's movie night. Go take your shower and eat the food left in you room. I expect to see you at seven-thirty," the nun barked before releasing me and briskly walking away.

I pulled myself towards the stairs and up them. There was no way it was before nine but apparently I was wrong. I kept crying as I walked down the hallway to my room. I grabbed the threadbare towel and soap bar they assigned for me and headed to the showers.

I showered quickly, trying not to focus on the peeling paint and growing mold. I redressed just as quick and dashed to my room, trying my best not to get caught. I ate the two slices of bread and chunk of cheese slowly to savor each bite. I downed the small glass of water quickly and then walked to the movie room.

"Cheryl! Are you in here?" A voice called.

The voice sounded so much like Toni. It hurt how similar they sounded. "Toni?" I asked out loud, clinging to my last strand of hope.

The door flung open. A figure walked in and into the light of the movie. It was Toni. My Toni. Wearing something that made these weeks of conversion 'therapy' go down the drain. "We came you rescue you," Toni said, her eyes scanning the room.

"You did?" I asked, slowly standing up and walking to the front of the room where she was standing.

She lunged forward, wrapping her arms around me so tightly I thought I might break into but I didn't mind it. I wrapped my arms around her tiny, shaking shoulders. "Of course," she said. We pulled back inspecting each other as if we had changed in the weeks since we last saw each other.

Finally, I was done waiting. I was done pretending I was someone I wasn't. Pretending I working on changing. I put my hands on Toni's cheeks, pulled her close and kissed her. Her hands held my hips tighter and pulled me closer.

"Guys we have to go, the nuns are coming," Veronica said as she slid to a stop in the doorway.

Toni and I broke apart but she took my hand in hers and we ran. We followed Veronica down in to a pipe and up a ladder and into a field and finally into Kevin's truck.

"It's good to see you in one piece Bombshell," Kevin said, looking back from his place in the driver's seat.

"Good to see you too, Keller," I said as loudly as I could manage.

Toni and I sat in the backseat of the Keller truck curled up together with my tears soaking her leather jacket while the wing coming through the windows played with our hair. Toni kept her arm wrapped around me until Kevin dropped us and Veronica off at Toni and her uncle's place. Toni let us in with her key and we walked quietly to her room. Veronica crept back out to the kitchen to make tea leaving toni and I alone.

"I'm so sorry it took us so long," Toni said staring into my watery eyes.

"I'm just glad you found me. I missed you," I said.

Toni looked at me a bit a tiny, admiring smile creeping up on her face. "You're so strong, Cherry, so strong."

"You're so brave. I don't think I could have broken into a place infested with crazy nuns," I said. My voice broke towards the end. I felt more tears drip from my eyes. Crocodile tears as Mother would call them.

"It's okay, Cher, you're safe now. No one is ever going to touch you again. No one," Toni said firmly, kneeling down in front of the bed where I was sitting. She leaned back between my legs. "I don't know what I would have done if we never found you."

"You would have kept going. Fallen for someone else. Been with someone who isn't broken."

Toni turned around. "You are not broken, Cherry. You are a strong person living your life how you want to. That doesn't make you broken, not at all."

"That's what they said, Toni. They said I was broken," I cried, burying my head in my hands.

"Well they're wrong. So wrong. You are perfect." Toni gently lifted my tear stained face from my hands and cradled in her own hands.

I saw the pain and love in her eyes and suddenly I wanted to believe her. And I tried. I repeated her words over and over again.

/\/\/\

Today was my first day back at school after three dark weeks. The weeks were full of panic attacks, tears and comforting words. I had stayed on top of my homework though,I could never dare to let my 4.0 drop. Everyday either Veronica, Toni, Fangs or Sweet pea would stay home me, making sure I kept functioning and eating and well other stuff like that.

Veronica swung by the trailer dropping off some clothes, makeup, and my backpack and promised she'd be there for me if I needed something during the day.

I got dressed in Toni's room while listening to the sounds of her and her uncle bicker lightly. I did my makeup in the cracked mirror on Toni's dresser and finally stepped back to look myself put together for the first time in a long while. I was wearing ripped jeans and a red crop top with red chunky heels. I popped my lips, making sure my lipstick had full coverage then grabbed my bag and walked out into the kitchen.

"Morning Miss Blossom," Toni's uncle, Jimmy, said.

"For the hundredth time, Jimmy, call me Cheryl. And good morning to you both," I said peppily. I had gotten a lot of sleep the night before and was actually pretty excited to be back in a routine resembling normalancy.

"Well then morning Cheryl. It's good to see you up and about."

"Thank you," I said, stepping past the table in the small kitchen to wrap my arms around Toni's waist as she was eating a bowl of cereal and reading her chemistry book. "Morning."

"Morning Cherry. You sleep well?" she asked me turning around to hug me.

"Yep. I'm pretty excited for today."

"Are you sure? People are saying some pretty intense stuff." Toni looked slightly concerned as she look into my eyes with her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Well, I'll have you by my side and no one's going to mess with me. I can destroy anyone or anything in my path," I said with a slight smirk.

Toni smiled her smile that I translated to 'wow, you're amazing' bc she usually said something like that after. "You're cute when you're determined."

Called it. "Cute is for kittens and babies. I'm hot."

Toni raised an eyebrow but nodded. I stepped away to grab an apple and Toni turned back to multitasking studying and eating. I sat at the table, relishing in the silence as I chewed before Jimmy came out from his bedroom telling us we should head to school. Toni and I gathered up our stuff and then stepped outside. My Thunderbird was out front so we hopped in and I drove us towards school.

"Question," I said as I made left turn.

"Fire away."

"Are we going to be out about our relationship?" I asked after some hesitation. We hadn't talked about our relationship since our first kiss in the at the nunnery. Sure there had been some banter, balant flirting and a few short kisses here and there but I don't know, I was doubting myself for some reason.

"We might have to be because umm like almost everyone knows now." Toni said.

"Oh. okay. Don't worry, Cha-cha, we're a total power couple."

"Damn straight we are."

I laughed. "Not so sure about that."

"Wow. Gay jokes. Is this how you're coping with conversion therapy?" Toni asked me.

I shot her a look. "No, this is how I'm coming to terms with my coming out."

Toni smiled. "I'm proud of you, Cherry."

"Let's do this," I said as I swung into my normal spot in the school's parking lot.

We got out of the car and walked around to the front of it, lacing our fingers together and then walked towards the school's main entrance.

/\/\/\

I hate most people. That was my conclusion after my greuling first day back. So many people shot Toni and I disgusted or lowkey hateful stares. Somepeopl said we were cute together, some said they were happy for us. I told most people who had something negative to say to suck it. They really could. I was happy now, for the first time in the longest I felt happy.

Toni agreed to eat lunch at the table I normally sat at which also contained Veronica, Betty, Archie and Kevin.

"Hey guys," Veronica said when we sat down. We greeted her back then started eating. Toni fell into a conversation with Kevin while I talked with Archie about some trivial music debate.

"So I'm entertaining some old friends from New York this week and Saturday I was thinking about having a party. You guys in?" Veronica asked as lunch break drew to a close.

"Sure," Toni said and I didn't have the heart to contradict her. Because I had a feeling I knew who would be there and I was not looking forward to it. Not at all. But maybe it would be okay. I couldn't say for sure.

I spent the next four and a half days dreading it.

/\/\/\

I picked Toni up early and we drove to The Pembroke where she wanted us, her and Betty to get ready together. I was wearing a River Vixens hoodie and black shorts when I picked Toni up. She tossed her bag in the neck seat of my car and got in.

"Looking good, babe," Toni said.

"I haven't brushed my hair yet."

She rolled her eyes but smiled at me. "Well then you're rocking the 'I woke up like this' style."

"You're such a flirt," I teased.

"True. I'm not very good at relationships."

I looked at her, raising my sunglasses on to my hair. "Are you trying to tell me something something?"

"Only that I'm crazy about you."

"The feeling is mutual."

Toni laughed and then flipped on the radio and started singing along to some cheesy pop song that she was blaring.

I got her to turn it down when we reached the street The Pembroke was on. I handed my keys to the valet and paid the fee then we grabbed our bags and skipped to Veronica's apartment. Mrs Lodge opened the door for us and mentioned how it was good to see me again before sending us to Veronica's room.

"Hi Cheryl. Toni," Betty said, looking up from her makeup palette. She was studying the colors intently, trying to pick one.

There were a choruses of 'hi's before Veronica grabbed me so we could work on our outfits. We were standing in her walk in closet thumbing through dress, shirts and skirts. Veronica finally settles on silver stilettos, mauve colored pants and a grey, long sleeved shirt with a plunging neckline. I had packed and outfit I planned on wearing but Veronica had another idea.

"You have to try this," she said, waving a garment bag in front of my face.

"Let's see," I said not expecting what she pulled out. It was a sleeveless red romper with a triangle keyhole neckline and a completely open back. It was stunning. "Oh, yes."

"I know, right? You have to wear it. Did you bring your thigh high boots?" Veronica asks as she slips her feet into her heels.

I nod and switch into the romper. I then zip myself into the boots. Veronica and I give each other once overs before we head to the door.

"Wait!" veronica calls throwing something fabric at me. I jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Put on a dressing gown so the outfit reveal is a secret."

Since Veronica is already wearing one I wrap myself in the silk robe and then we barge back into the main section of her room.

"How are you guys doing?" I asked Betty and Toni.

"Good. we just finished make up and started on hair," Betty answered. Toni hummed an answer since she had bobby pins in her mouth.

"Well go get dressed we can all do hair together once we're dressed. Put on dressing gowns so you save the outfit reveal surprise," Veronica said bossily.

"Okay okay," Betty said putting down the hair brush and retreating towards the closet.

Her and I sat down at her vanity and started doing our makeup. Veronica did a simple looks with dark purple lipstick and a hint of purple on her eyelids and then insisted on doing my make up which led to a light smokey eye with glitter eyeliner, poppin highlight and my regular lipstick. Since Betty and Toni were taking forever Veronica nad I danced around her room to some song blaring from her phone. After what seemed like forever Toni and Betty emerged wrapped in dressing gowns. We retreated to the bathroom to do our hair.

Veronica announced we had fifteen minutes till people started showing up and that it was time for outfit reveal. We made Betty do first. She smiled and tossed away the robe revealing a white slip dress with a metallic mesh T-shirt over it and black ankle boots. It complimented her silvery makeup and light purple lipstick.

Veronica went next eliciting ohs and ahs form Betty and Toni who hadn't been there when she chose her outfit.

Toni was wearing black pumps, a leather mini skirt an army green crop top and her Serpent jacket. She rolled the wisps that were hanging out of her messy bun around her fingers making sure they were curled.

Then they made me go. I dropped the cover and swished my high ponytail over my left shoulder.

"Damn Cherry," Toni said, her eyes wide. Very wide. She looked like a cartoon character.

"Like what you see Topaz?" I drawled playfully.

Toni nods and Betty smacks her arm while Veronica rolled her eyes. "Guys, keep your hands off each other until the party starts," Veronica said. "People should be getting here, let's go greet some guests."

The party was shaping up like any other highschool party. Loud music, lots of people, the smell of alchol and sweat and hornt teenagers grinding and making out. The only plus sides were that I was dancing with Toni and I didn't see Nick St. Douche. I twirled around so I was facing Toni and laid my hands on her shoulders.

There's a thin layer of sweat on Toni's face that makes her look like she's glowing. She is really. Her hair is messier than it was before the party started but it looks intentional, she's dancing to the beat and she's smiling widely. She looks so perfect I could kiss her. Since I'm two drinks in an dnow lack self control I lean in and connect our lips. Toni doesn't hesitate responding. She grabs my hips and yanks me in, closing the small gap between us. Her tongue traced the bottom of my lip and my mouth parts.

She pulls away. "Let's go to Lodgette's room," she said through gasps for breath.

I nod and take her hand leading ehr back to Veronica's room. On the way there we pass a couch and I see him. The once person I really didn't want to see. Nick St. Douche. I keep going and get us into Veronica's room. I close the door with my foot and press her against the wall next to the door.

She pushes forward and shrugs off her jacket. I run my hands along her exposed skin. I slip my fingers beneath her shirt and lift it off. All without barely unconnecting our lips. Toni's hands reach up and fiddles with the buttons holding my romper in place. I freeze and pull back.

"I can't do this," I say close to tears.

Toni's hands are on her hips but at my tone she drops them and comes to my side. "Why?"

"He's here." This hasn't happened in a while but right now I feel like it's happening all over again. The dizziness, him over me, the numbness.

"He who?" Toni pries gently. She's rubbing circles on my exposed back. Suddenly I wish I was covered more.

"Nick St. Clair."

"Is he your ex?" I hear a twinge of jealousy in her voice.

"He roofied me and tried to rape me."

I dare to look back at Toni who stopped rubbing my back. Her hands are frozen on my skin and her eyes are clouded over but by the expression on her face I can tell she's angry.

"He what?" she finally snaps.

"It's no big deal-"

She cuts me off. "No big deal. No big deal. It's a big fucking deal," She practically yells. "He's gonna pay."

"Toni you can't go out there like that," I say but I accept she's going to. In nothing but that killer skirt and lacy black bra.

She's out the door already. I follow after her knowing my lipstick is smudged and my hair is falling out of place. I trail behind her as she cut through the crowd and stops in front of Nick. veronica catches my eye and I shrug. Nick is sitting with his arm around a small girl in a pink bandage dress and talking to a boy with a Rolex and an iPhone x.

"What's the problem Toni?" Veronica sneaks through the people until she's standing off to the side form Toni and Nick. she's trying to diffuse the situation which I'm grateful for.

"Nick St. Clair here is the problem," Toni spits.

"What did I do sweetheart?" Nick asks in his city accent.

Bile bubbles in my throat. "Don't call her that," I snap.

"Ah, Sharon. Good to see you again," Nick says like we were old pals. "What exactly is the problem here?"

"You tried to rape my girlfriend is the problem," Toni says in a scary low tone.

Nick falters and the party seems to quiet down. Someone wolf whistles. I feel sick.

"She was asking for it," he finally says. "She was out of her head, a little tipsy if you know what I mean. Threw herself at me."

I feel tears prickle but force myself to straighten up. "Don't twist the facts," I say.

Then Toni does something I never expected her to do. She socks him square in the nose. She steps back, the look on her face is a mix between anger and fear at what she just did. Nick grabs his nose and stands up.

"You're lucky I don't hit girls," Nick practically growls.

Toni knees him where the sun don't shine. She stares up at his towering frame. "Oh right, you rape them." She walks away having gotten in the last words while Nick falls back onto the couch clutching his groin and nose. I follow her to Veronica's room where she's putting back on her shirt and jacket.

I look at her. She's standing in the middle of the room her chest is heaving and she looks dangerous.

"Toni," I said slowly.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." She pushed past me and walked down the hallway. I froze for a few seconds and then go after her. I find her outside the building just waiting. Her breath making white puffs in the cold air.

"What was that all about?" I ask, slipping my hand into hers.

She doesn't' answer and I turn to look at her. There are tears streaming down her face and she's shaking like crazy. "Toni?"

"I pushed you away. Everytime I'm in a relationship -which isn't often- I always end up going crazy and pushing them away. I pushed you away, I get that," Toni says with her shaky and choked up voice. "It's not normally this bad but I'm tired of you being hurt. I want you to be happy and okay and I guess I had all this pent up anger that just exploded."

"You didn't scare me away, Cha-cha. I'm right here." I rubbed my thumb in circles on her knuckles waiting for her breathing to slow. "What were you angry about?"

"I don't like seeing you hurt I guess."

I sighed. "You just said that. What else?"

"Can we drop it? Let's go get ice cream or go to the Whyte Wyrm or something. I'm still hyped up," Toni says, dropping my hand and rubbing hers together.

"Sure I guess. Let's go to the Wrym."

"Strange choice. Get your car."

I wave down the valet boy and show him my ticket. He jogs to the cabinet full of keys and then goes to fetch the Thunderbird. He comes around in the car then opens the door for Toni and then myself. I waved as I drove us off towards the Southside.

"Park there. It's my spot, no one will jack your car if it's in my spot," Toni said when I pulled up to the bar.

I swung into the spot and parked the car. I got out and opened the door for Toni, jokingly holding out a hand and hoisting her out when she took it. We walked in and a wave of heat and the smell of alcohol hit us. I winced but Toni walked in unbothered. It wasn't too busy. The bar was crowded and there were some people dancing but Toni headed for the quieter area holding the pool tables where all the other Serpents were.

"Can we join in?" Toni stepped up to the table nodding at Sweet Pea and Fangs.

"Looking nice ladies, where were you?" some old man said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes but I saw Toni clench up her anger flooding back into her. "None of your business, asshole," I called. I wrapped on arm around Toni, pulling her close, and kissed the top of her head. She softened and leaned into me.

"Yeah you guys team up. Fangs and I will play against you," Sweet Pea said.

We got into the game and were quickly knocking our striped balls into the holes in rapid succession. Then there was the usual rut. There were two balls of our, one of Fangs/Sweet Pea's and the eight ball. Fangs missed his shot but put the cue ball in perfect position for us. We got our last two ballin and the eight ball.

"We won!" Toni shouted pumping her fist in the air.

I laughed and took a second to admire her. I grabbed the lapel of her jacket and pulled her close. I heard her breathing go shallows as she looked up into my eyes. I kissed her and she kissed me back. Then some one wolf whistled and calm Toni was gone. I grabbed her wrist as she stepped towards him.

"Let's go home," I said.


	6. Equals: Special Occasion Shoes

My phone ringing at two a.m. was not the abnormal part. Betty or Veronica and sometimes even Josie called me at weird times with weirder problems and I never minded the excuse to talk to someone. But the weird thing about this two a.m. call was that it was Jughead. Jughead never called me so of course I answered figuring it was probably urgent.

"What do you want Hobo?" I said, sitting up.

"They have Toni," Jughead answered.

I rubbed my eyes. "Who has Toni?"

"The Ghoulies."

I went to my closet and grabbed some exercise clothes and my hunting cape. "And who are those again?"

"Remember the drag race?"

"Damn. tell me where to be I'll be there in fifteen with my bow and arrow."

Jughead told me somepark then hung up. I tied my hair up, brushed my teeth, got dressed and put on deodorant in record time. I slipped out the back door grabbed my bow and somee arrows then hopped in the Thunderbird and flew to the Southside. I met Jughead where he told me to and we made a plan. I was waiting in the forest watching the whole thing go down.

It's just Jughead, some lady named Penny and Toni bound up, struggling and screaming. Then a clan of face painted Ghoulies show up, jughead does the signal and I step into the clearing.

"Untie her you Serpent hag," I snap aiming my arrow at Penny's chest.

"I brought backup too," Jughead point out.

Toni looks at me with wide, scared eyes. The lead Ghoulie, the one from the drag race, walks over to Toni and drags a grimy finger along her jaw.

I aim my arrow at his thigh. "Get your hands off her," I shout taking a step closer.

Malachi the Ghoulie turns and faces me, my arrow now pointed at his groin.

"I won't hesitate to shoot."

He raises his hands up and drops his pocket knife. "You can take the girl. Penny, let her go," Malachai begs.

Penny scoffs but cuts the ropes off Toni's wrists and ankles. Toni runs to me, wrapping her arms around my waist and pressing her head against my heart as a few tears leak onto my clothes. I wrap my free arm around her and wait for Jughead to say we could go.

/\/\/\

"What's so special about today that requires me to get out of my pajamas?" I asked not looking up from my phone. I was laying on toni and her uncles couch while Toni was in her room getting dressed.

"I want to thank you for saving me," Toni answered me.

"You already did that. Two weeks ago."

"You making me brownies and then us making out doesn't count," Toni says emerging from her room. "We can even go to the mall."

I pop off the couch. "You had me at mall," I say and prance to Toni's room where I have my bag and clothes. I get dressed in red pants and black blouse with cherries on it quickly and brush out my hair until it falls down my back like silk then put on some simple makeup.

"How do you do all that so quickly?" Toni asks looking up from her phone when I walk back into the living room.

"Practice. Let's go. The good stuff will be gone if we wait any longer."

"I doubt that," Toni said but she got off the couch, shrugged on a plain leather jacket and followed me to the car.

I was in the passenger seat and she looked at me with her head tilted to the side. I tossed her the keys and kicked my feet onto the dashboard. "You're driving."

Toni got in the driver's seat and started the car. "You're really taking lazy day to the extreme today, huh?"

I didn't look up from my phone as the wind ran through my hair. "Yes. It's Sunday. Sunday's are lazydays. Only you want to do stuff on a Sunday."

"Not true," Toni protests.

"You bought so much stuff," Toni said, looking at my collection of bags as we sat in Starbucks sipping hot teas.

"Not true. This is hardly a shopping spree," I say.

"Clearly we have different definitions of shopping spree," Toni points out, almost dropping her cup after swallowing to much of her tea.

I stifled a giggle. "True that."

"Either say 'true dat' or don't try. It's seriously killing me," Toni said.

I roll my eyes and toss my straw wrapper at her. "Whatever."

"Can you believe we've been together for seven weeks already?" Toni asked me when we were strolling around the mall again.

"Call it eight."

She looks at me with one eyebrow up. "Why?"

"Since that movie we spent the entire week together until we went out and got together so it makes sense I guess."

"So then is today like our two month or something?"

I smiled and bit my lip. "Yes, Cha-cha."

She smirked. "I see how it is."

/\/\/\

"Good luck tonight. Not that you need it, you'll do great." I hand Toni the rose and kiss her cheek. She looks adorable with her hair in two braids with a cap on.

"Thanks Cherry."

"Nervous, babe?" I ask her, sitting down in the chair next to her.

"No," she says quickly. "How did it go with your mother?"

"Raves across the board for my performance. Also she and Uncle Claudius will be decamping from Thistlehouse to go live with the ghost of my dead father."

Toni looks at me and smiles. "You are so hot right now."

I kiss her briefly. "Tell me something I don't know. I'll see you after the show. " I stand up slowly and walk away before settling in in the audience.

Two weeks later my emancipation papers came in the mail. I clutched them to my chest like a child holds it's blanket. I was free. I was the owner of Blossom Industries, I had inherited half of daddy's entire wealth and Thistle House. I skipped inside and walked over to Nana Rose. I remembered the look of complete and utter terror on Mumsy's face seeing me hold the candelabra while covered in pig's blood. I wouldn't be surprised if she and Uncle Claudius chose to take the cowards way out. just like Daddy.

"It's just us now," I told her, kissing her forehead and changing her TV program to her favorite painting one.

I went into my room and sat on my bed, emancipation papers still in hand and called my girlfriend. "I'm officially a free woman," I said when she picked up.

She squealed and then said: "I'm so happy for you, Cherry."

"Thank you, Cha-cha."

"You know, I have a lot of homework but you could come over and we could study together."

"I'll be there," I said and hung up. I grabbed my backpack and went back downstairs, shouting to Nana that I was going out. I drove over in a happy silence.

An hour later I was laying on the floor of Toni's living room with my feet propped on the couch. Toni was still studying diligently but my mind was elsewhere.

"What are you thinking about, Cherry?" Toni asked me, putting her book to the side.

"I'm a CEO now. Of the most powerful company in Riverdale. I could shut down Hiram's Southside reno project," I said.

Toni perked up and sat down on the floor next to me. "Really?"

"But I'll need help. I need Veronica, Josie and they mayor, and the Serpents on board or else Hiram still has too much control," I say.

Toni looks lost in thought for a few seconds. "There's a meeting in two weeks. For the Serpents. You have to make your point. I'm almost positive they'll back you up on whatever you need."

"I'll be at the Wrym at seven that night. Does that work?" I asked.

Toni nodded. She leaned over to kiss me and that kept us occupied for quite some time.

/\/\/\

"Josie, Ronnie, thanks for meeting me," I said as I slid in across from them at a Pop's booth four days after my talk with Toni.

"What's up Cheryl? It sounded important," Josie said, stirring her milkshake as she spoke.

Veronica nodded in agreement.

"I want to take over and stop Hiram's Sodale project," I said, getting straight to the point.

Veronica and Josie looked at me, clearly shocked. "What? Why?" Veronica asked.

"Because no one on the Southside is onboard with the project so if we get Mayor McCoy to hold a Riverdale vote the SOuthsiders would be more likely to side with me. But there are some steps that we need to take first," I said, tracing circles on the table with my nails.

"Continue," Josie said.

"Mother has her claws planted in with Lodge Industries, so I need to cut all of out companies ties with him. So Veronica if your onboard could you get me an appointment with your Dad?" I asked Veronica.

She nodded.

I continued. "I'll untwist Blossom and Lodge industries. Then we'll start making a case, we need picture, audio, written statements, anything that points to your father conducting illegal business. If we can get that we can turn it in to the sheriff. Since the sheriff was put in by Hiram he'll probably write it off but then I can sue him take this to another district and he should be arrested with enough hard proof. All the Southside properties he bought will be put back on the market following his arrest which I will then scoop up. Maybe do some renovations here or there and then Blossom industries will go back to being strictly maple syrup and maybe open up a charity."

Josie and Veronica were quiet for a moment, which I hoped wasn't a bad thing. I really needed them on board for this to work. We were three girls from powerful families plotting to take down the town villain. _Power respects power._

"You've put a lot of thought into this," Josie said.

"Any good business person has a solid plan when going into a deal."

Veronica nods again and then opens her mouth, closes it and then opens it again. "It's risky. If he finds out he could destroy you. But I'll make you the appointment and try to catch him in the act. I'm in."

"So am I. I'll check with my mom to see if there's anyway the sheriff can refute your evidence," Josie said.

I smiled. "You guys are the best friends I could have asked for," I told them. "Lunch is on me."

/\/\/\

I looked in the mirror for the hundredth time it seemed the morning of my meeting with Hiram. Toni and Veronica were on my bed telling me I looked fine. They had collaborated on my makeup and outfit making me look like a business pro. Veronica shoved me into a white wrap-around top with a v-neckline and black business pants with my pair of Louis Vuitton red bottoms and a small Louis clutch.

"Those are special occasion items, Ronnie," I said when she pulled them out of my closet. "I can't wear those today."

"Today is a special occasion, Cheryl. Put on the shoes and hold the clutch. The more put together you look the more likely Daddy is to trust your business instinct," Veronica said, dangling the shoes in front of my face.

I sighed and took the shoes and put them on. Toni had a weird look on her face and I made a note to ask her about it later. "Wear these," Toni said, holing out pair of red ruby earrings and a matching necklace. I nodded and she secured the jewels into place.

Now, after their repeated assurances I was still pacing in front of the mirror. Veronica checked her phone. "It's time to go," she announced. "I'm headed to Archie's. Toni drive Cheryl to the Pembroke and walk her to my apartment. Mom will likely have you in for a mimosa or something or not, I don't know. Cheryl, you look great. You have the charts right?"

I nodded.

"You guys can do this," Veronica said, hugging us each and then walking out of my house.

"Ready to go?" I asked Toni.

She nodded and checked her appearance in the mirror. She was wearing a black bodycon dress with lace sleeves and her hair in a half-up half down. I dare say she looked like a business wife.

"You look beautiful, Cha-cha," I told her as we walked down the stairs hand in hand.

"Thank you."

Uh-oh. I noticed what she was doing. She was closing down as she got nervous. "What's wrong, Toni?"

"You're so great," she finally said when we were in the car.

"So are you. What's the problem about that?" I rubbed circles above her knee as she drove.

"You're the CEO of a fucking company at sixteen and so beautiful. You're the Northside princess and I'm a gang member form the Southside," Toni said so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"My mother used to tell me not to cross the tracks and never to associate with anyone from the Southside because they were 'poor and tasteless'. She even hated my friends from the Northside that weren't as rich as us. But when I started ignoring her I realized that you can't judge people on where they come from or how much is in their bank. You're a good person, stop say we're different because we're a little different," I told her as we pulled up to a stop. "We're equal, babe."

Toni tossed the keys to the valet and we got out of the car. We walked into the lobby of The Pembroke hand in hand. I was probably squeezing her hand a little uncomfortably tight. I was officially nervous for my first business meeting. Andre waved us through and we took the elevator up to The Lodge's penthouse apartment. We paused outside the door. Toni faced me. She shifted my necklace a little more to one side and brushed a spec of lint off my shirt.

"You've got this, Cherry," Toni said, she kissed me quickly. "Go get your company back."

I smiled. "Thank you Cha-cha." I rapped my knuckles on the door and a few seconds later Hermione opened the door.

"Miss Blossom, Toni, welcome. Please come in," she said. We stepped in and she asked us to sit. "Hiram will be ready in two minutes, Miss Blossom."

She looked to professional in her matching blazer and pencil skirt that i was starting to feel self conscious. I straightened my shoulders and we exchanged small talk until Hiram came walking briskly down the hallway and into the sitting area.

"Miss Blossom, wonderful to see you today. Hermione, will you and Miss Topaz be alright out here?" Hiram said walking over to us. He kissed Hermione's cheek. Took Toni's hand and kissed the top of it like this was a party. I stood and we shook hands.

"We'll be alright. I have scones in the oven for us to sample," Hermione said.

"Well then, Miss Blossom right this way." Hiram walked towards his study and I followed him, making sure my posture was correct.

We settled in at his desk across from each other and we leans back in his chair fiddling with a pen. "So what's the matter of discussion today, Miss Blossom?"

I open the folder I was holding. "Well if you have not heard I was recently emancipated and rightfully inherited my place as the head of Blossom Industries."

"Oh yes, it was talk of the business world for quite a while. What can I do for you Miss Blossom."

"When mother was temporarily head of the company she signed this contract with you. It gave you two votes on the board, 20 percent of the company and an occasional favor in exchange for you giving my company 50,000 a month," I state, putting the signed and dated contract on the desk.

"Yes, yes I remember this with your mother. We got lots of business done."

I am disgusted. I have a feeling I know what those favors were. "I am sure you two did, Hiram." I pause. "I would like to negotiate a termination."

"Really? Your mother had implied that your company was falling under," Hiram said sitting up straighter.

I thought back to last night when I poured over all of our budgets and accounts and even met with the company's CFO. "Our maple products are top selling in New York, Pennsylvania, New Hampshire, California, Montana and Florida. They're world wide. Our accounts don't show any..struggle."

Hiram nodded. "What are your conditions for termination, Miss Blossom?"

I felt a smirk form on my face. Power respects power. "You give up your shares and vote and stop donating money, hence having no part in Blossom Industries, and for exactly eighteen month Blossom Industries will pay your company 5,000 as a payment for breaching contract. After that, we will have no business in each other's, well, business," I explain, showing a new printed contract waiting to be signed.

Hiram rubbed his jaw. "5, 000 a month and you, and a plus one if you choose, must attend every business party or dinner Hermione and I make a presence at for five years. Mingling is good for the business after all."

"I can do that. If either of us breaks our end we can sue. It's written on the contract."

"It's a deal Miss Blossom. I hope you and your company succeed," Hiram says as he signs his name on the contract.

He slides the paper and a pen towards me. I add his claus about attending social gathering and then sign. We toss the old contact into the fire pit. I put the new contract in my folder

"Thank you for doing business with me today, Hiram, I'll go ahead and fax this to my attorney. May you succeed," I say standing.

Hiram stands as well, holding out his hand. We shake and head towards the living room. Hermione and Toni are sitting on the couch mimosas in had looking a some catalog or magazine.

"Ladies, won't you stay for a cup of tea?" Hiram ask as Toni stands saying good to Hermione.

"So sorry, we have lunch plans," I say, walking over to Hermione and saying goodbye nad shaking her hand. "It was nice seeing you today but we'll be on our way."

Toni noded and slipped her hand into mine.

"Well it was nice seeing you girls, I'll make sure to mention it to Veronica," Hermione says with a small wave.

I nodd once more at Hiram and then Toni and I leave. We walk silently to the car and stay quiet until we're down the road.

"Do we really have lunch plans?" Toni asked me.

"I need to drop this by my attorney and then we can go somewhere if you want." I turn off the radio and Toni turns the car in a direction I don't recognize. "How was your chat with Hermione?"

"Awful. The scones were terrible. The mimosa was so bubbly and all the clothes we were looking at cost more than I make in a month," Toni says, banging the heel of her hand against the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry. I may have had to sign us up for more social events like that. But I'll be with you during those. And don't worry about the clothes you have better style than some of the business wives I've met," I say.

"Is that what I'm gonna be one day? Hosting other business wives for boring and gossipy chats while you conduct important business? Because honestly that sounds terrible," Toni confesses.

Well it sounded like a confession. I looked at her and tried read her expression. "Well no. are you saying you think you're gonna marry me?"

Toni blushes and doesn't try to hide it. "I mean...maybe...who knows...I… yes?" Toni said before just snapping her mouth shut.

"It's okay. If we get there and you don't want to be like that we can be business partners or you can have nothing to do with it. I'm not going to control you like Hiram and Hermione," I say. "I heard they were sold off by their parents and they only have a kid because it was in the agreement."

Toni looked at me with disgust. I nodded and put on the same expression.

"That's pathetic," Toni said. "People can still do that to their kids?"

"Yes. Truly a sad state of affairs."

Toni stopped the car on the edge of the forest the borders Sweetwater River. The same place we came after out movie/Pop's night. We walked together down the path holding each other's hands.

"So what are you going to do with your company?" Toni asked after we hopped over a log.

"Open a charity, buy the Southside, maybe open a fashion line and then sell the best damn maple syrup with my lovely wife," I said, holding Toni's hand tightly as she walked across a fallen branch like a balance beam.

"Are you proposing to me, Cherry?" Toni hopped off the branch and fell into an unceremonious heap on the ground.

I grabbed her wrists and pulled her up on to her feet. "Toni Topaz, when I propose marriage to you you will know it."

Toni stopped walking and looked up at me. Her beautiful brown eyes were wide and shining with intensity. And she was smiling her smile that melted my heart.

"You know I love you right?" She asked me.

I felt my heart start beating quicker and I smiled. I wrapped her in a tight hug. "I love you too, Cha-cha."


	7. Equals: The Sagamore

"I have evidence Cheryl," Veronica said into my phone at midnight four days after I had met with her father.

There was a lot of white noise and the sound of the connection fading in and out. "Where are you?"

"Sweetwater River."

"Oh Ronnie, be careful. Are your fingerprints on the evidence?"

"No, I'm wearing gloves."

I looked at the time and bit my lip. "I'll be there in fifteen minute with an envelope. We'll start a file of sorts and then drop it at the sheriff's office saying someone kept sending these to you."

"Okay. I'll be here."

I threw on a coat with matching gloves and slipped into a pair of Ugg boots. I ran to the empty study in Thistle house and grabbed and envelope before dashing to my car. I drove to Sweetwater River and saw Veronica's car parked in the small, secluded lot. I got into her car.

"Look. He thought he was home alone and was counting sticks of jingle jangle. I took the picture. Then buried my phone in the closet, told him I broke it and needed a new one," Veronica said shakily. It was a 5 by 7 of Hiram clearly holding the paper tubes of jingle jangle.

I opened the envelope and she dropped the picture in. She took a shaky breath and nodded. "You're doing the right thing Veronica. Drugs are dangerous for everyone especially kids and teens we don't want this is circulation."

"You're right," Veronica said. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"I have to go. I'll see you at school." I walked back to my car and tucked the envelope into the dashboard cabinet.

/\/\/\

Toni was outside the bar when I arrived at seven o'clock sharp.

"Are you ready?" she asked, pulling me in for a brief kiss.

"Yes. Do I look the part?" I tried to dress business like yet down to Earth enough so that hopefully the Serpents would trust me.

"Yes. Those leather pants do great things for your legs," Toni commented opening the bar door. I walked in and we took spots leaning against the pool table.

F.P. talked for fifteen minutes the Serpents took a few votes and then F.P. asked the Serpents had anything to say. Toni put her hand up and then we walked to the bar that F.P was standing on. He climbed down and we got up.

"Listen up," Toni yelled grabbing attention.

The gang was looking at her with rapt attention.

"I need to talk to you," I said loud enough for them to hear. "I need us to partner up."

"Why would we do that?" a guy called and there are shouts of agreement.

"Because I can save the Southside."

There were mummers in the crowd. "What do we have to do?" a woman called.

"Nobody work for Hiram Lodge. Do not take any money from him or do any jobs for him. Can you do that?"

There was a collective yes.

"Do not take any drugs, do not deal any drugs, do not touch any drugs. We are gathering evidence that points to Hiram Lodge being involved with drugs if we get him arrested I can buy and save the Southside."

"How can we trust you?" Tallboy asked. He was the one who wolf whistled at Toni and I the night of Veronica's party.

"Because I trust her," Toni piped up. "I want to keep the Southside like we know it. Cheryl can help. I'm in and don't Serpents stand together?"

The gang looked at each other. "Fine. We're in. We stay away from Hiram and from drug but try to take pictures of him doing or dealing drugs. What's in it for us?" F.P. said.

I looked at Toni. "There will be a vote. Buildings that get voted yes will be renovated. You guys will stay in your… homes and I'll cut your monthly payments in half. And the Southside won't become a working prison town."

"Good enough for us," one guy with a serious beer belly called.

"It's settled then. You better keep your end of the deal, you don't want to mess with me," I said sternly.

Toni nodded jumped of the counter. I looked at her like she was crazy but she just reached and hand up and when I took it yanked me down. She pulled me behind the shelves of liquor. "You did amazing."

"Naturally." I smile. "Thank you for helping. I love you, Topaz."

Toni smiled and yanked me close to her. "I love you too." she kissed me, one of her hands grabbing my waist the other running through my hair. I rested my hands on her shoulder and gave into her pushing me against the flimsy wall.

/\/\/\

"Miss Blossom, exactly who I wanted to see. Miss Topaz, a nice surprise," Hiram Lodge said, leaning against one of Thistle House's ivy covered pillars.

"Hiram, we weren't expecting guests," I said but opened the door wider and allowed him to enter. "You may follow me to the study."

I sat behind the desk and motioned for Toni to pull up a chair. I kept my eyes on Hiram as he sat down.

"What can I do for you today, Hiram?"

"Well I needed to cash in on your end of the contract." he leaned back and looked around the old room.

I swallowed thickly. I knew Toni would be uncomfortable at a business party. "Where exactly is our presence requested?"

"The Sagamore Bolton Landing. Mr and Mrs Ainsworth are looking into companies to buy stock into to gift to their son as a college graduation present," Hiram explains. "Meetings are Friday evening into Saturday morning and then there will be something of a cocktail party afterwards."

I struggled to keep a straight face. Who buys a stock for their kid as a gift? Business people apparently. Duly noted. "What makes this event so special?"

"Mr and Mrs Ainsworth are old friends. I believe they would like your company. Are you selling stock?"

I fight back the urge to roll my eyes. "No, we are not selling stock. It's a family business. Votes and shares remain in the family. But I suppose I could meet with the Ainsworths." I said, drumming my fingers on the desk.

"I'll see you Friday night then." Hiram stood and held out his hand.

I smiled and shook his hand. "Toni, darling, could you please show Hiram to the door?"

Toni shot me a look and mouthed 'what the hell?'. I raised my eyebrows minimally and she sighed. She stood up and brushed nonexistent dust off her jeans.

I watched them exit the room. I slumped forward and laid my head on the dusty desk. This was stupid so, so stupid. I felt tears stream down my cheeks. Everything was crumbling around me. I just wanted to be happy and here I was in debt to Hiram fucking Lodge. I heard the door open and I raised my head enough to see it was toni walking in and tossing off her Serpent jacket.

"I'm sorry," I said, wiping under my eyes and then realizing I had mascara all over fingers. "I just completely used you."

Toni looked up at me. Confusion was written all over her face but her eyes were soft, she walked over to me. "What? Cheryl, what's the problem?"

I waved my hand in the air. How could I even put it into words I had broken a promise to the girl I am very certain is the love of my life. "I promised you you would never be a business wife and I just promised we'd spend our weekend in upstate New York being people we aren't and I...I made you show him out like a trophy wife."

She kneeled down so she was looking up at my eyes, which were barely hanging over the edge of the table. "Cheryl, I have no clue what you're talking about. I would _love_ to spend the weekend with you in a four star hotel watching you dress up like the CEO you are and do your business thing. It's incredibly hot."

I chuckled watery. I wiped my eyes again and sat down next to toni on the floor. "I love you so much. Please come with me."

"I would have never thought about saying no," Toni said soothingly. She ran her hand in circles around my knee. "I love you so much too."

"That was not proper English but it was perfect," I said through the still flowing tears.

"You're perfect, Cherry. You are the best fucking teenage CEO on the face of the Earth. I'm so lucky to have you." Toni kissed my cheek.

"You are pretty lucky." I said, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. "But thank you."

"I'm gonna need a new dress for the cocktail party," Toni said after we had been sitting on the dusty floors of the study for ten silent minutes.

"I'll give you my credit card on day when I'm working on the proposition. Make sure you love it, " I said pushing myself up and brushing off my skirt. "And buy an outfit for dinner on Friday."

"Can it include leather?"

"As long as it's classy."

"God, you're perfect," Toni said smiling up at me.

I smiled back, my heart melting at the look in her eyes

/\/\/\

"This place is crazy," Toni said as she flopped backwards onto the king sized bed in our hotel room.

"I know right? It's like Elon Musk's reject house," I said. I took all my make up out of it's bag and put it on the vanity's counter. I had to start getting ready for this meeting.

"I have no clue what that means but yes. I cannot wait to sleep in this bed," Toni said, her voice muffled my the pillow that was on top of her face.

I smirked at her in the mirror with my lipstick positioned by my mouth. "I have other ideas."

Toni shot up her face a shade of scarlett I didn't know she could reach. "Uhh… that too...I mean I'm not saying no but...I was not expecting...damn Cher." she fell back onto the bed burrowing herself into the pillows.

I laughed as I applied a layer of highlighter to my cheekbones. "Don't get so worked up Topaz."

I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out my red blazer. I put it on over my black dress. I did a once over in the full length mirror that was hanging on the mall. I flipped my hair over my other shoulder and then walked over to the cave of pillows hiding my girlfriend.

"I have to go," I said, tossing away a few pillows.

Toni was laying underneath the pillows still blushing and looking flustered. "Good luck, Cherry," she said.

I pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and ignored the wobble in her voice. "I love you."

I walked over to the desk, grabbed my purse and my business folder. As I put my hand on the handle I heard Toni jump out of the bed and the foot steps as she raced towards me.

I felt her strong arms wrap around my waist and her chin rest on my shoulder. "I love you too, baby. Can't wait for dinner." she kissed my neck and then ran back to the bed. As I stepped out the door I heard the bed squeak as she jumped back onto it.

"Start getting ready, Cha-cha, dinner is in forty-five minutes," I said into my phone as I stood in the lobby waiting for Hiram.

"Will do," Toni's voice said through the phone. I hung up and leaned back against the pole, my foot tapping impatiently on the marble floors.

Hiram finally approached me. "Miss blossom, glad you made it."

"I could never refuse an invitation from you," I said playfully with a toss of my hair.

He smile and drummed his fingers together. "Well, Hermione and I were joining some gentlemen for scotch and billiards tonight. Will I see you and Toni there?"

I shake my head, trying to make it look like I was sad. "Sadly no, Toni made dinner plans for us. It's the least I could do after making her miss school today."

Hiram nodded. "Well then, I will see you tomorrow Miss Blossom."

"Good evening, Hiram."

I slid my room key into the key reader. It flickered green and I opened the door. I dropped my purse on the desk and kicked off my heels. I sat down in front of the vanity and looked at myself in the mirror. I ran my brush through my hair a few times making sure it was silky and knotless. I heard my pink haired girlfriend drop something in the bathroom.

"Fuck me," she shouted.

I laughed to myself. "Maybe later," I called. I don't know why but it seemed like the right thing to do.

Toni gasped and then there was a series of crashes, some larger than others. "You're back, Cherry. Scared me. Don't come into the bathroom, I'm not ready yet."

I laughed. "Okay. dinner is in twenty minutes though."

"Stop distracting me!"

I laughed again and returned my focus to reapplying mascara. I switched my plain black heels for my Louies and turned on the TV to some comedy about a talking dog.

"Ready?" Toni asked form behind me.

"Yep," I said standing and turning around. I was not ready, she was wearing a slinky, strapless black dress. And combat boots but that was her style. "Damn, Cha-cha."

She smirked, knowing full and well she had my attention. "Let's go, dinner is soon."

We walked down to the lounge floor, where all the restaurants are. Toni leads me to a sushi place. She talks to hostess and then we get led to secluded two top. I smile at her and we start talking. She asks me about the meeting and I roll my eyes and change the subject. I tried to be a good representative but not good enough that whey wanted to invest with Blossom Industries.

Toni tosses her cloth napkin onto the table and runs her hand over her stomach. "Well thanks for dinner, babe."

"I have to pay?" I put a hand on my chest and pretend to be shocked for a few seconds before pulling out my credit card. I tip the waitress, sign the bill and then tuck my credit card away. "Let's go."

Toni nods and we walk out of the restaurant. Once we're in the empty hallways Toni pulls me close and kisses me. My hands run over her curves that are perfect highlighted in that dress. I pull away and drag her towards the elevator and press the four button repeatedly. Toni's lipstick is smudged and her hair is starting to frizz.

"How do you still look perfect? Your lipstick is still in place," she huffs.

"Magic. Just kidding expensive products." I run my fingers through my hair and the elevator dings open.

"Come on." Toni grabs my wrist and yanks me out of the elevator. We jog down the hallway and Toni trips over her own feet. I fall over her and have to to fight to keep my laugh at a respectful level. Finally we make it into the room and our lips collide together. We stumble towards the bed and when we hit it I push Toni backward onto it.

She's slightly out of breath and she's looking up at me with pure love in her eyes. I feel my heartbeat quicken more than it already is. I lean down and kiss her. Her hands pull of my blazer and I shimmy off her dress.

It was a fantastic night.

"Those shorts look good on you Topaz," I said, not look up from my history essay that I was writing at the desk in the hotel room.

I heard something drop on the floor and I turned around. "Oops," Toni said huskily. "I dropped my pen." she bent down and picked up the pen, she was making a show of it because of the compliment I had given her.

Besides the blaten teasing, I felt my breath get caught in my throat. My heart started beating faster and I felt the all too familiar shiver in gut. I sighed and stood up, "How much time before the cocktail party?"

"Enough," Toni whispered and I sashayed up to her pulling her into a deep kiss.


	8. Equals: You and Me Forever

Toni and I were in her trailer a week and a half after our trip to upstate New York. I had on gloves and was sifting through various pictures of Hiram conducting shady business. My hair was tied back and Toni was reading her history book on the couch.

"We're missing something," I said, dropping the pictures onto the table and tossing my head back. "This is illegal enough but we need something that will make it an obstruction of justice not to arrest him. I stand up and start pacing running my hands through my hair repeatedly. "Maybe a video of him dealing drug or saying he does."

I see Toini nod without looking up from her textbook. I pause to smile at her overwhelming natural beauty and then go back to pacing.

"I have something that may help," Toni said. She stood up and stretched at then went to her room.

I was pacing, my eyes trained on the small book collection the Topazs had when I noticed they had a classic copy of **Alice in Wonderland**. I walked over and picked it up, hoping to distract myself. I opened the book and looked down to find it was hollowed out. I gasped, who could do that to a book. When I was over that I noticed the ring laying in the hiding spot. It was made of tarnished gold with lots of intricate scrolls and a vintage cut and set topaz stone. I was holding it and admiring it when Toni's footsteps got closer and then stopped suddenly.

She was holding a flashdrive in one of her hands and her mouth was hanging open slightly. She had on the look I was starting to realize she only had when she was freaking out.

"Cheryl," she whispered.

I dropped the ring into the book and set the book back where I got it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snoop. **Alice in Wonderland** is just one of my favorites and I was going to distract myself.

"I… what?...how?... you shouldn't have seen that...it was my mom's," Toni said, her voice wavering with nerves.

"It's beautiful. Sorry again, baby," I supplied, trying to calm her nerves.

"You should go," Toni said after a few painful seconds.

I felt the world grind to a halt. My heart started beating frantically and not in the good way. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Toni looked horrified for a second before her face went neutral again. "No. I think we need a break...I just… I can't...I'm scared."

"We don't need a break, Toni. I need you," I said barely audible but I know she heard me. My throat burned with unshed tears and my vision was becoming blurry. Numb. I was becoming numb again.

"Two days. Give me two days to sort through everything," Toni said. Her line of vision was still trained at the bookshelf in the same place it had been for the last five minutes. I sighed, gathered all the pictures and pushed past her and out of the trailer. I tossed the pictures in my dashboard cabinet and started driving. The shout of the wind was lulling me into a trance. I flipped the radio on and let the tears I had been holding back spill out of my eyes.

I zoned back into full ficus when the air git chillier and the sky got dark. I realized I was nearly in New Jersey. I yawned and swung into the parking lot of the nearest hotel. I booked a room and walked up the stairs. I stripped down and turned on near boiling water in the shower. I ran the cheap, left out shampoo through my long hair and rinsed it out. I stood under the spray unit lI couldn't cry anymore. I wrapped myself in a faded blue towel and walked back to the living space. I redressed and ordered room service.

I woke up to nearly a hundred missed calls and two hundred texts from Josie, Betty, Veronica, a few from Kevin, a few from some Serpents and one from Toni.

The drive back to Riverdale was quiet, I didn't turn on the radio just immersed myself in my thoughts. How I had messed up. I pulled into a random mall I drove past. I wandered past stores until I found a low end jewelry store. I found a simple silver band wound into and infinity sign in the front with small stones embedded in the rest of the band.

My alarm woke me up after what seemed like not enough sleep. Slowly, the last few days came flooding back. I almost got back into my bed and cocooned myself in blankets but I got out of bed and got ready for school instead. I wore white jeans with a red lace, high neck top. I drove to school the small, velvet box containing a promise ring in my backpack feeling heavier than ever.

I kept my sunglasses on as I walked into the crowded school. I heard frantic heels click up to me and soon enough Veronica's arm was linked in mine.

"Where the hell were you?" she hissed in a whisper.

"Pennsylvania, I think," I replied offhandedly.

"You had us worried sick. Toni was besides herself. She cried, Cheryl. I've never seen her cry before and she's in a gang."

I sighed and raised my sunglasses to look Veronica in the eye. "So sorry. I just got in a haze and kept driving. My phone was dead."

"Your phone was dead? Why didn't you tell me you were so upset?" Veronica's face transformed form upset to concerned.

"I practically got broken up with. I was distraught."

Veronica smiled at me. "You guys are made to be."

"Maybe."

The day passed to slowly in my opinion. It was fairly difficult to focus with Toni sitting near me in almost every class and being behind because of my skipped school day. But finally the final bell rang. I went to my locker and dumped any books I didn't need to take home. I sucked in a few deep breaths and strutted down the hallway, once the confidence was flowing through my bones, I stepped into the parking lot and scanned my eyes over it. Toni was talking to Sweet pea and Fangs.

They saw me approaching and left leaving me walking towards Toni. She stayed in place. Her face was stricken, she looked utterly shocked and slowly her face morphed into her miraculous smile that normal accompanied an 'I love you'. When I was close enough she engulfed my in a hug, pinning my arms to my sides so I couldn't do much but close my eyes and re memorize the feeling of her body against mine.

"I'm so glad you're okay. When you weren't here yesterday I freaked," Toni said. Her tone was steady but she was rambling slightly. "I'm sorry. I never should have suggested a break."

"Can it, Topaz," I said.

Toni's eyebrows squished together in confusion.

I dug the small box out of my backpack and opened it. I faced it towards her.

"What are you doing?" Toni asked slowly.

"What I should have done a long time ago. Many freakouts ago. I'm not proposing to you or anything but I promise you nothing is ever going to seperate us. Not a ring or a secret or anything. It's you and me forever," I said. "I love you, Topaz."

Toni's eyebrows were practically at her hairline, her eyes were comically iede and she was nodding like a bobble head. She slipped the ring her her left middle finger and cupped my face in her hands. She pressed a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Glad we're on the same page," I joked and she whacked me playfully in the shoulder.

/\/\/\

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Toni asked me for the billionth time that morning.

"Yes, Cha-cha. We need to get Hiram arrested. For the Southside remember?" I said, clipping in earring and grabbing my purse.

We met Veronica at the police station. She was holding the envelope with the incriminating evidence and her eyes were rimmed red.

"Ready?" I asked.

Veronica and Toni nodded. We pushed into the station and demanded to speak to the Sheriff. Veronica showed him the pictures and a video she had saved to her phone.

The next few weeks were very stressful until Mayor McCoy called me one day to tell me our plan had worked. Hiram Lodge was arrested for unlawful use and dealing of hard drugs. I don't think I saw Hermione or Veronica cry once. I made an appointment with my real estate broker.

And just like that I owned most of the Southside. The Serpents had a party in honor of their town being saved and the general atmosphere of Riverdale was lighter. Like it used to be.


	9. Equals: Happily Ever After

**Eight years later**

I tiptoed down the hallway, trying not to let my heels make noise on the marble tiles. I held my top lip between my teeth as I snuck into the kitchen and up behind Toni. I smiled maniacally as I wrapped my hands around her eyes and waited for her reaction.

Toni jerked forward and I heard the sharp sound of marble hitting porcelain as her coffee mug hit the counter, she wriggled and whacked at my arms. "What the hell Cheryl? I spent so much time on my hair and make up!" Toni exclaimed, finally slipping out of my grasp.

I smiled as I pulled Toni close by her wrist and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. I leaned back, "Sorry, Cha-cha," I whispered. Toni rolled her eyes and pulled me into a passionate kiss that was shorter than I would have liked it to be.

"Are you ready, Cherry?" Toni asked, looking me up and down. She straightened a topaz necklace she gave me on our second wedding anniversary that was hanging around my neck.

I tugged slightly at the edges or my white lace top and plastered a confident smile on. "Never been more confident," I said as my insides trembled and twisted into knots.

Toni looked up at me, raising an eyebrow. She was taller than she normally was in her high heels but I was also wearing heels which made myself still the taller one. She was wearing a dark magenta dress with spaghetti straps and a neckline that was bordering on inappropriate. She had grown to like dressing up on business occasions but her flannel mesh aesthetic was still in play every other day, not that I was complaining. She reached out her left hand and took my right hand in it.

I felt the warm metal of her wedding and engagement rings pressing into my hand and the cool touch of the promise ring I gave her on my hand that she wore on special occasions. I smiled. "This is big for us. We just inherited even more money," I said lightly.

Toni frowned slightly. "And you about to become the official face of Blossom Industries to the public. This is stressful."

I squeezed her hand. "This is no big deal. I've been the CEO for seven years now and we still had time to travel Europe, get married, build a new house and go to college."

"I worry about you though, Cherry." Toni pulled me into a bear hug, her chin resting on my shoulder as we stood in that position just focusing on each other and letting the rest of the world fall out of focus. I breathed in the scent of my wife and pulled back.

"We should go now," I said and Toni nodded.

/\/\/\

Toni and I stood in the lobby of the Pembroke while our publicity manager gave a speech and introduced us. I linked our hands and we stepped through the automatic doors and into the public eye. There were applause and some boos as we stepped onto the platform. The publicity manager stepped to side and I stepped up to the lectern and took a minute to scan the crowd as I smiled.

"Hello everyone, thank you for being here today," I said into the microphone. "In the light of the recent tragedy involving my Nana my wife and I are honored to become the faces of Blossom Industries. In the past there has been so much turmoil between Riverdale and Blossom Industries and I plan on fixing that."

I feel Toni gazing at me and I smiled brighter. I continued speaking on our transparency policy and devotion to the best maple syrup quality. I also touched on the charity Toni and I had recently opened that helped victims of domestic abuse. At the end of my speech I held my breath as the publicity manager opened me to questions after the applause died down. I bit back a smile at the positive response. I looked back at Toni who had pride shining in her eyes and was smiling widely.

/\/\/\

"You were great out there," Toni gushed when we got back to our house.

She took my hands into hers and bounced up and down. I laughed and started bouncing around. I kicked off my heels and Toni followed my lead and soon it was just me and my wife of four and a half years jumping and dancing wildly in out kitchen. I finally felt my throat cracking with dryness and pulled myself away from the mini party and walked to the fridge and poured myself a glass of water.

"I love you to the moon and back, Topaz," I said, raising my glass to my lips.

Toni stumbled closer to me and grabbed onto the counter to hold herself up straight. She was still shaking and swaying with laughter. "I love you too, Topaz," Toni finally said when her laughter subsided.

I put down the glass and pulled her as close as I possibly could. I rested my chin at the top of her head. Our arms were wrapped tightly around each other and I let the contentedness settle in between my ribs. She looked up and our lips connected. It got passionate, very very passionate (like Toni was sitting on the counter now) before she pulled away. I looked into her eyes which were lustful and I'm sure mine were too.

"I have a surprise, baby," Toni said, smiling wider than I think I've ever seen her. Even when we got married her smile was slightly smaller. She was even using traditional cutesy nicknames that we didn't use very often.

I felt the uncomfortable tingle that normally came when people said they had surprises. I kept smiling though because Toni seemed happy and that meant it was a good thing. "What is it, darling?"

Toni wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled wider. "I'm pregnant," she giggled. "I know we talked about it and went to that one appointment but it went back and it worked. We're gonna have a baby!"

At first I was confused. She had gone behind my back and done a fertility treatment but on the other hand it was like having an unplanned pregnancy. Then I was happy. I rolled onto the tips of my toes and started bouncing up and down slightly. We were going to be moms to a baby of our own. "This is fantastic, Cha-cha. I mean we're going to be parents, to a baby human. We're gonna be parents. I've never been happier nad I married the love of my life. Oh my God! I love you two so much!" I rambled not bothering to hide the excitement in my voice. I was so excited I even started using contractions and slang.

"I know I went behind your back but I wanted to do this for us," Toni said softly. She looked away slightly.

I put my hands on her hips and squeezed lightly. "I'm so happy, Toni. I've always wanted to be a mom."

Toni beamed at me. "Me too, Cher, me too."

/\/\/\

My eyelids burn as I stare down at my coffee up. My shoulders sag in an unprofessional manner but I don't have the energy to care anymore. My pants are clinging to my body to tightly and the lace trim on my blouse is itchier than I remember it. I hear the muffled screams and pleading noises coming from the master bedroom where Toni is trying to calm Evianna. The house feels cold and empty now that I'm not in the room with them but instead getting ready for work. My first day away from them.

Toni had Evie two and a half months ago and I had been taking a break from work to help Toni take care Evie and to bond with the baby. And I had loved everyday of it except now it feels like hell to be leaving them. I took one sip from my now cold coffee and then walked to the sink and dumped it out. I pushed a strawberry into my mouth and walked back to the bed room.

Toni is sitting in the rocking chair with her head tipped back and her hair stuck to her face with sweat. Her face was relaxed with sleep and Evie was contently holding her hand to her face and gurgling.

I cooed at the sight and walked over to the two most important ladies in my life. I scooped the happy bundle into my arms and swayed in place for a few moments singing lightly in French. She smiled and cooed. I 'awhed' silently and walked towards the crib that was set up in our master bedroom. I placed her down and turned on the noise machine. I walked back to Toni and shook her shoulder.

"Breast milk is in the freezer," she shouted, snapping into an upright position.

"Baby, are you okay? Should I call Claire and tell her I'm not coming in?" I asked frantically, dropping to my knees and grabbing her hand.

"I'm so tired, Cheryl. I'm so tired. Why'd you wake me up?" she groaned. Her eyes ran over her eyes repeatedly as a yawn split her face in half.

"I'm tired too, baby. Do you want me to at least stay for a few hours so you can get some sleep?" I asked softly.

She shook her slowly and yawned again. "Stay for coffee?"

"Of course, Evianna is sleeping. Let's go onto the balcony," I suggested, holding out my hand.

"The balcony?" Toni asked over dramatically. "How fancy."

I laughed as she took my hand. We walked to the kitchen where I made a cup of coffee for my lovely wife and baby mama. I walked over to her and grabbed her waist. I pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her lips. Toni wriggled away and looked down.

"What's wrong, darling?" I asked. My hands were still on her waist and I noticed small love handles forming on her back. She had always been curier than myself but this was new.

"I haven't brushed my teeth," Toni said. "Or showered."

"I don't care. You're busy raising my baby. I'm helping but you're doing this all," I said lightly but I felt the concern building in my chest.

Toni didn't say anything but kept looking down.

"Toni, darling, if something's the matter you have to tell me. Is your...lady part hurting? Do you feel okay? Is something wrong with Evianna?"

"I don't feel like myself, Cheryl. I feel like a stranger in my own body. I'm holding Evie and she's eating but i just don't feel like me," she wailed, burying her head in my shoulder.

"Oh, Toni. Why didn't you tell me? She's two months old, we're new mothers. I cannot imagine how it feels for you. Because you're doing everything since she seems to hate me. What can I do, darling?" I cooed into her ear.

"I love you, Cheryl, don't leave me," she cried again, squeezing me close to her.

"I'm never going to leave you. I haven't left you since we were sixteen. I didn't think it was possible but I love you even more now that you're my baby's mother," I said, rubbing her back.

I felt the telltale shudder of her shoulders letting me know she was crying. I felt the tears soak into my blouse.

"I don't deserve you, Cheryl Blossom," she said into my shoulder.

I froze in place, my blood running cold. Did she just use my maiden name? I hated it with a passion. Maybe she was just so tired she forgot I took her name.

"Toni, baby, darling, maybe it's time to get help," I whispered and I felt a small nod into my shoulder.

 **Three Years Later**

"They're precious," I whispered, looking down at the two bundles resting on my chest. Toni whispered yeah and reached out to straighten one of their little caps. Her head was resting on my shoulder and Evianna was fast asleep on her lap. It was all a little cramped since we were on my hospital bed but I wouldn't have it anyother way. Originally I hadn't ever wanted to carry a baby but after Toni's struggle with postpartum but her desire to have more kids I gave in. i would do anything for her.

"They're so cute, Cherry," Toni said, using her free hand to turn my head and kiss me lightly on my lips. "I'm so proud of you."

I winced at the moment but settled in to her embrace for a few seconds. We hadn't gotten much time together since my pregnancy and our jobs. "What should we name them?"

Toni shifted slightly and lifted Evianna before resetling her down. "I don't know. Louisa? Diana? Kevin? So many options. Why didn't we make a list?" Toni rambled lightly. She was nervous I picked up.

"Clam down, Cha-cha. This is what you get for not wanting to know their genders. I like Diana. Kevin not so much," I said, craning my neck to kiss the newborn twins' foreheads.

"Diana Betty?" Toni suggested. She gnawed on the corner of her lip. "Jason. We should name him Jason."

My head snapped to face Toni. She looked at me slightly concerned and slightly amused. "Really? We can name him Jason?"

"Of course, Cherry. He was important to you and you should honor that," Toni said heartfeltly.

"Diana Betty Topaz and Jason Jones Topaz. Why did we agree to make his middle name Jones again?" I asked slightly miffed.

"Because you were so certain it was going to be two girl you made a bet with Jughead. You should know Jughead always wins," Toni reminded me.

I nodded and looked down at the still sleeping infants. "We love you," I whispered.

 **Twenty-Eight Years Later**

If someone had told me when I was fourteen that I would come out to the world, get married to a girl and have three wonderful kids I wouldn't have believed them. I also wouldn't have believed them if they said my dad would kill my brother, my uncle would turn out to be a serial killer, I would be sent to conversion therapy, take down a drug ring and become a CEO at sixteen I wouldn't have believed them. But look at what my life became. Not that I would change it for the world, because I'm finally happy now and that's something teenage me wouldn't have believed either. I hope I'm making teenage me proud right now.

It's Christmas Eve and it's Toni and I's turn to host it. The Andrews, the Joneses, the Coopers, Fangs, SweetPea, Kevin, Josie, and our kids are all gathered in the living room while Toni and I gather chips and cookies to put out until dinner is ready. When we put out the snacks and sit down I take a minute to look around at my chosen family.

Betty and Jughead's oldest son is in Japan for work but their younger daughter is here with her husband and kid. Veronica and Archie's only daughter is here with her spouse. Josie is here with here with one of her daughters and Kevin brought his dog. But what warm my heart most is Evianna holding her four month old daughter and talking to Diana who is bouncing one of Jason and his wife's three sons on her lap.

I love our family, even if we aren't all completely related. It was a bumpy road, but I wouldn't change it for anything because I'm happy, healthy and finally understand that Mother and Father were wrong. The Blossoms weren't better than anyone, we were equal to them in our own way.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I could find enough material to write a next wave of chapters so here's some clips from Choni's future. Thank you all for reading, favoriting, following, commenting, I appreciate it.**_

 _ **To clear up so confusion: family trees!( + means coupled = means their kids. & means multiples. Kids written in order.)**_

 _ ***Cheryl+Toni= Evianna and Diana & Jason **_

_**Evianna husband= Louisa**_

 _ **Jason+wife= Matthew and Shaun and Daniel**_

 _ ***Betty+Jughead= Tommy and Lucy**_

 _ **Lucy+husband= Michelle**_

 _ ***Veronica+Archie= Arianna**_

 _ ***Josie+Reggie(deceased in war)= Kayla and Maria**_


End file.
